Shadows Towards the Future
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Shadows Towards the Future

By Zachary Dickman

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaf and the jailer of the Nine-tailed fox as well as the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf and the one to seal the demon in Naruto, has just returned from his meeting with Nagato, the true identity of Pain, the recognized leader of the "Akatsuki", an organization made up of S-ranked criminals who were assembled to for their own reasons, to capture tailed beasts such as the Nine-tails, to the remains of the Leaf village after Pain destroyed the buildings. On route to where many of the remaining villagers were Naruto was stopped in by one of his friends, Rock Lee.

Lee then said to him. Naruto, sorry for not being able to lend you my strength.

Naruto then placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and said. I am glad that you couldn't. He the turned his attention to Sakura who was tending to Hinata Hyuga's wounds and walked up to her and asked. Sakura, how is Hinata doing? Will she make it?

Sakura turned her head to face Naruto. She could tell that something was wrong but decided to ask later. She then answered. She is strong. The wound was deep but she will pull through.

Good. Naruto said. He then walked towards Gamakichi who had the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade in one of his wedded hands. Gamakichi, is Granny Tsunade ok?

She used a lot of her chakra in healing everyone of once but she will be fine after a night's sleep. The toad said.

Good to know. He said. Can't have the Leaf Village without the Hokage to lead it. He then said to Might Guy and Neji Hyuga. The two of you may out rank me but I suggest that you two and everyone else able go and search for survivors.

He is right Neji. Guy said.

Right. Neji responded. And the two of them plus Lee and Tenten left to search.

After finishing with Hinata, Sakura then asked Naruto something. Are you alright Naruto? You don't seem to me acting like you normally do.

I am fine Sakura. Naruto said. It's just. I am having my doubts that it was right for me to even have tried to become a ninja.

Did Pain say something to you? She asked.

Yes he did. Naruto then gave a summary of Nagato's story.

That is no reason to quit as a ninja. She said.

I'm not going to quit. Naruto said. But the Naruto Uzumaki that you have came to now for the most part is gone.

You… can't. Said a voice. The turned to see that it was Hinata.

Hinata you shouldn't be moving so soon. Sakura said.

I am fine, Sakura. She said. Then she said to Naruto. Remember you are the one that save all of us. You can not let what you have done be forgotten.

Hinata, You and Sakura got it all wrong. When I said the old me is gone it does not mean I am leaving are changing who I am. I just mean that I no longer have anyone to prove myself to but myself. He said with a smile on his face. Passive, He then walked up to Hinata and planted a kiss on her cheek. I have on person that is the most precious to me.

_Naruto just kissed me._ With that Hinata blushed and fainted.

_Now I understand why she is so nervous around me._ Naruto said. Sakura, I will still keep my promise to you to retrieve Sasuke. He then fell to the ground.

Naruto! Sakura said as she rushed to him and found he has fallen to sleep.

In the distance at the edge of the crater that the Leaf once stood there was a man wearing a black cloak and a plain white mask. It is almost time!

**Chapter 2:**

Meanwhile elsewhere, Sasuke Uchiha and his Team Hawk were on the move to avoid detection. Then one of his teammate spoke up. It was Suigutsu. Sasuke, I think it is safe for use to stop for a while.

I seem safe. Sasuke said. As they all stopped.

Wow you're bad. Said a voice. They looked for the source and found a woman wearing a plain white mask and a black cloak. You have to be so not to sense me.

How do you think you are? Asked Karin, the female of Sasuke's group.

I don't think I know who I am but you don't know me, Karin. The woman said.

You heard of me. Karin said.

Not really. She said. But I have heard of Sasuke Uchiha and all things connected to him. Past and present. From the moment Itachi completed his mission and slaughtered his own clan.

You know too much. Suigutsu said then he charged. But then the woman took out a sword and slashed him turning him into his water form. When he reformed he saw the sword used. That is my sword.

No it is Zabuza's sword. She said as she throws it in front of him and jumped to the ground removing the cloak. She landed and she was now wearing a black skin suit with black gloves on and gray chest plate. You can now see that she had long black hair in a ponytail and greenish blue eyes.

You're a ninja from the Leaf Village? Sasuke asked.

I was but I am no longer. She said.

Why are you here?

I wish to help you.

I don't need help. He said.

How is your vision? She asked.

How did you know?

I use to be a Medical specialist. So if you agree to let me help you then I can fix your eyes and make it that you can use your power without this happening again. She said.

Fine, but I have one condition. Sasuke said. I can't really accept help from a stranger. So what is your name?

Fair enough. She said. My name is Ayasha Fujji. With that she thrust a glowing hand to Sasuke's eyes. You will have to keep them closed and bandage for a long time but I can train you while you are healing.

Hearing is Sasuke let himself smile.

**Chapter 3:**

Back in the Leaf Village a few weeks after the attack things were getting back to normal. Many of the buildings have been rebuilt already. This includes the Hokage's Mansion and the hospital. It was on this day that Naruto was called to that hospital by Lady Tsunade. He arrived where she lead him to the roof.

Granny Tsunade, what is so important that you what to take to me here. Naruto asked.

What you are about to here is so secret that I can not trust the council. She said. And this is it. I received word that Sasuke was seen in the Land of Lighting and has taken someone who we believe like you is a host to a demon.

So you are saying that he is teaming with the "Akatsuki". But why would he? Naruto asked.

Because Sasuke wants power to destroy to Leaf. Said a voice out of nowhere.

Who said that? Asked both Naruto and Tsunade.

Just then a man in an orangeish-red jacket with silver stripes and black pants with a golden fox-tail like charm on the belt wearing a plain white mask appeared out of nowhere. He also had mid length red hair. That was me. He said as he removed his mask then moment he did so Tsunade was shocked to the face she was looking at.

It can't be. She said. Tasihaka.

That is right. He said. Hunzuri Tasihaka, at your service!

Alright who are you and how do you know Granny. Naruto said.

Naruto, watch what you say. She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Is that really you? Hunzuri asked. It's been awhile. You are the spitting image of your father.

You know me? Naruto asked. Since when?

Let me think. Since the day you were born. He said.

So you must have been one of the Fourth's Anbu. Naruto said.

Yes and no, but back to your meeting. He said.

Right, but how do you know this? Tsunade asked.

We were watching Naruto since the sealing and then devoured to everyone he made contact with including Sasuke. He said. That is how.

But why would Sasuke what to destroy the village the he grow up in. Naruto asked. Hunzuri then told Naruto all he knows of Itachi's orders. You mean the old man told Itachi to do what he did?

Yes. Hunzuri said. But it was the last thing he wished to do.

That is good to know. Naruto said. But how did you come by this information?

That is my secret. Hunzuri said. But it is all true. Naruto there is one thing that I need you to do.

What is that? Naruto asked.

Don't worry about Sasuke. He said.

I can't. I made a promise that I would bring him back. Naruto said.

Don't worry we have that covered.

You say we? Asked Naruto. What do you mean?

Well Naruto. When the Fourth learned he was to become Hokage he selected four skilled ninja gave them special training and made them his private task force. Hunzuki said. and I am one of them.

That is impossible. Tsunade said. The council would have never let the Hokage have a private squad for protection. In that instinct Hunzuri then charged at and kicked Tsunade onto her back. What was that for?

You insult me. We were his vassals but not as Hokage. He said.

What is a vassal? Naruto asked.

A vassal is someone that risks their like to protect a lord or lady. The fifth said as she stood up.

It is like how the Branch House of the Hyuga clan is in charge of protecting the Main House. Hunzuri said.

So you were his servant. Naruto said.

In many ways yes, but he treated us more like students then servants. He said. Now Naruto the reason you don't have to worry is that my former teammate, Ayasha Fujji has infiltrated his group and will be training him. But I will be more then happy to train you if you wish.

Then Tsunade jumped in front of Naruto and said. There is no way that you are who you say you are. So I will never let you take Naruto away from the village, "Akatsuki spy"

You are an old fool. He said. I'm no spy. He said as he step followed.

Get back. She said. But to no provable. I said back. Still nothing.

Stop this you two. Naruto said.

Naruto he could be a threat. Tsunade said.

As you wish Naruto. Hunzuri said. Naruto if you wish for me to train you then met me at the Memorial Stone. And Naruto.

Yes.

In the Anbu I was giving the codename Fox. He said then he faded away.

Did he say Fox? Naruto said. He then jumped to the stone and remembered something on route.

Flashback:

A five year old Naruto was curved in a ball after receiving a beating. It was so bad his eyes were bloated shut.

Let's finish him. Said a villager. What Fox what are you doing.

Wind Fox Reaper. Said a new voice to Naruto.

Let's get out of here. Said the villager.

Wasn't that over kill? Asked a young man's voice.

Dog, take the kid to his home. Said the protector.

Yes, Fox.

End:

**Chapter 4:**

Naruto found himself near the stone. What should I do? He asked himself. And can I trust him.

Naruto is everything alright.

Naruto turned around to see that it was Hinata that said that. Oh Hinata. Everything is fine. He said with a smile.

Naruto, I can tell when you are lying. She said. Tell me the truth.

Alright. He said. There is this is this strange ninja that want's to train me to get stronger, but I don't know if he is the real deal. Granny Tsunade said that he disappeared after the Nine-tails attack so he may be someone that is after me.

That is rude. You too. Said Hunzuri as he hung upside-down on a tree branch.

Hunzuri, what are you doing here? Naruto asked.

I told you I would be here. He said. Now I know way you are called dense. So what is your decision?

I still don't know if you are even the real deal. Naruto said. I need some proof. If you are who you say you are then you would know something that no one will know. Who is my father?

You really want Hinata hear to know. Hunzuri said. Fine. Minato Namikaze.

_Minato Namikaze. That is the Fourth's name._ Hinata thought to herself.

You are right. Naruto said. But how would you know?

I was ordered to keep an eye on you mother the ninja of the attack by him. He said.

So the Fourth Hokage is your father? Hinata said.

Yes. Naruto said. He then heard a plop and saw that Hinata had fainted. Naruto then grabbed Hinata and tried to get her up. Hinata woke up.

She did so. I'm alright. Just a little shocked.

Well brace yourself since you are the only one that knows from our class. Naruto said. He helped her up to her feet and then talked to Hunzuri. Alright, I will allow you to train me. So when do we leave?

Hunzuri jumped down and walked over to Naruto. He then placed his hand on Naruto's head. We are not leaving? There is no way I would risk a premature encounter with Sasuke or the "Akatsuki" so that is why we will be starting your training here in the village. In secret still, can't let anyone interfere in your train. Right Sakura, Sai.

Just then both of Naruto's teammates stepped out from behind the tree. How long where you two here? Naruto asked.

Since he answered your question? Sai said.

Well since they know about that I guess there is only one thing for you two. The former Anbu said. You two will have to be trained.

You're going to train us? Sakura asked.

No. each of you two will be trained by one of my old teammates. He said. Now Naruto, it is time for you to go home and rest but bring all your ninja gear and met me in front of the Forest of Death.

Right. Naruto said. And with that Hunzuri left.

He then reappeared in the Hokage's Office. So it really is you Fox. The fifth said.

Yes. Sorry for the attack but I had to prove it to you. Hunzuri said.

So why are you here? She asked.

Orders. In event of the Nine-tails taking over we were to train Naruto and three others. It is luck that they already have teamwork in heart. He said. Now I will be taking Naruto into the Forest of Death tomorrow and even after we leave there he is to be kept on the reserved list for at least two years.

Fine. But I hope you don't go over board. She said.

Right. He said.

The next day Hunzuri and Naruto entered the Forest of Death for their two year training session.

**Chapter 5:**

A month later, Sakura was returning from a mission when she was ambushed. Stop me if you can. She said. Then she fought them off but they kept coming. They attackers then trapped her against a pile of rumble. _They have me trapped. There must be something I can do. _

Just then one of the attackers fell to the ground and died. They turned to find a giant man with tan skin and long messy brown hair. He was wearing black pants and a gray vest opened. In his right hand is a blood soaked battle ax.

So you interfered in our business. One of them said. Well get him. Then all off the bandits attacked. But then the large man took his left hand and touched the ground and stone spikes sprung up and killed all of them. What I'm out of here. Said the remaining thief.

Earth Bear Claw. The large man said as he punched the ground then earth in the shape of a bear's claw chased and killed the last of them. Are you ok, Sakura?

How do you know my name? She asked.

I am Daitachi Satamota and I am the one that will train you. He said.

Alright. Sakura said.

But, there are only a few things I can teach you. He said. I can train you on route to your village.

Fine. She said and they were off.

**Chapter 6:**

Meanwhile in the village, Sai was wandering around reading a book on different training methods. _Some time trainers use a hand on method while others use a show once then let the students find out how to do it._ He thought to himself. There are sure more methods then doing the some exercise over and over till you got it down. He made his way to the park were he sat upper of tree and then took out his sketchbook and a pencil and started sketching. An hour later, Sai finished his sketch then he spoke up. I thank you for not interrupting me while I was working.

Just then an Anbu dropped out of the tree he was sitting against. The Anbu was dressed in a white jacket and black pants. His hair which was in a long braided pony-tail was black. One more thing was that his mask was black. As to be expected from a former Anbu of Roots. He then took his mask revealing that he has black eyes. You may call me Kage.

If I may ask, how much do you know about me? Sai asked.

Well I now that you call yourself Sai, but your real name is… Kage said bending down to whisper to Sai his true name. This caused Sai to drop his sketchbook. He then picked up the book and said. Careful. When one has a talent as you do you should not treat your tools like trash.

Thank you. Sai said taking the book back. But how did you come by this information?

Well you see. I two have connections to Roots. He said. Now to work. I see you have your ninja gear so I will like to show you but first I think you should now something. The four of us are equal overall but we each have one skill that we excel at. For Tasihaka it is combinations attack, for Miss Ayasha, it is her medical skills, Daitachi is the best with strategy and counterattacks and for me, I'll show you. Launch at me your best attack.

As you wish. Sai said. Then he draws a dragon out of inch and had it attack but as it got close it turned back to ink. How?

I, Kage was skilled in control. With that said a rock came together in his hand and then turned to dust. I am called Kage since no one could tell how I would attack. Now I see that you use your art skills in combat so I think I have the best way to train you.

Right Kage sensei. Sai said.

_I can get to like this._ Kage said to himself.

**Chapter 7:**

Two years later. In her office the Hokage was trying to get her paperwork done when an Anbu approached her.  
>Milady, there is two men to see you. The Anbu said.<p>

Very well, let them in. Tsunade said.

Then into the room walk the two men. One was Hunzuri Tasihaka. The other was a much younger man wearing an orange and black jacket with full black cargo pants. Over his jacket he had on a jacket that looked like the Fourth Hokage's but it was red with black flames alone the bottom. The young man had longish spiked blond hair help out of his face by a black Leaf headband. Hi there Granny.

Naruto, is that really you? She asked.

Yep. He said. the moment he said that he was placed in a death hug.

Lady Tsunade let go and then said. Well now that you are back on active duty then it is time to test your skills out.

Sorry we don't have time for that. Hunzuri said. He then took out a sheet of paper and handed it to the Fifth.

She read it then crumbled the note and yelled. Sasuke Uchiha has extended a challenge to Naruto Uzumaki for three days from now. And if he refuses then the entire village will be attacked.

And I have already sent my replay but I asked him for a week that way I can get ready mentally. Naruto said.

But Naruto… Tsunade was interrupted by a scream. Then the door was broken down. How's there? When the smoke cleared there stood Suigutsu Hozuki. What are you doing here?

Chill I am not here to kill you, yet. I am here to tell you that Sasuke will agree to your extension but you will fight him alone. Suigutsu said.

Don't worry I was going to. Naruto said.

Good. I will be camping at one of Orachimaru's old hidden labs till the week is up then I will escort you to Sasuke. He said.

Fine. Naruto said. And with that Suigutsu picked up his sword and started off. But Naruto then said. You may have stolen that sword but it looks like you have proven yourself worthy of wielding it. Then he continued on his way. Then Naruto left as well.

Aren't you going to stop him? Hunzuri asked.

Once Naruto set his mind on something it can't be change. She said sipping her tea.

I know that. I was taking about Suigutsu.

**Chapter 8:**

Naruto was walking thought the town. It is nice to just relax. Just then he received another death hug. Hello Sakura. She let go and then apologized. It's alright. He then realized the change to her appearance. She now had on a larger shirt and longer pants on. She had also let her hair grow out more. She also had on a tan chunin vest. I like the new look.

Thanks. Sakura said.

This is a nice moment. Said a voice.

They looked to fine Sai with his sketchbook. Sai what are you up to. Naruto said.

Sakura wanted me to draw a picture of your first meeting after all this time. Sai said.

Alright Sai I got it. Naruto said. He then looked at him and asked. Sai did you make Jonin?

Actually, yes. Sai said. He was now in a black version of the standard Jonin uniform.

What, I didn't now that you were Jonin. Sakura said.

Well you probably got back late last night from that week long mission so you did not hear it till now. Sai said.

Well sorry to being the one to back the reunion, I have something I need to do. Naruto said.

Hinata is at the hospital. Sai said.  
>Naruto stopped in his place and asked. Is she hurt?<p>

No. She is fine. Sakura said. You see after you left she wanted to find a way to help you and keep her mind off of you being gone so she joined a medical training class at the hospital.

That is good to know. Naruto said.

She should be getting out now. Sakura said.

Naruto then rushed to meet up with her. He took a seat on one of the benches and waited. A few minutes later Hinata walked out from the hospital. To Naruto she looked even more beautiful then before. She now had her indigo hair in a braided pony tail. Also she had on a slightly baggy pale violet and white top that come to her navel. Underneath she had on a fishnet shirt which came down past the top of her black pants. Naruto got up and then tapped Hinata on the shoulder. She turned and then Naruto said. Hi there. It's been awhile Hinata.

Naruto. Hinata said as she jumped onto him and gave him a hug then a kiss on the cheek.

Wow. I was not expecting this from you Hinata. Naruto said.

Sorry.

Don't be its just, well I was just getting use to the idea of us as a real couple before I went off training. Naruto said. Hinata, listen there is something I think I should tell you. Sasuke has challenged me to a fight. And I am afraid he has every intention to kill me.

It's alright Naruto I understand. You need to keep your promise to Sakura. Hinata said. I will be here rooting for you.

Thanks. Naruto said. Let go and eat. I haven eaten yet.

Alright. Hinata said. Then the two of them made there way to Ichimaru's.

From the shadows a man was watching them. So that is my target. He said. Then he picked up a giant sword and said. Well money is money.

**Chapter 9:**

Naruto and Hinata had just finished their ramen was heading for the park. They made their way near the lake and then Naruto spoke up. Alright, you can come out now. We knew you were following us.

Just then the man walked out from behind the trees carrying his sword in hand. The blade was as tall as a full grown tree and the blade was dull from bring used so much. He was dressed in a blood soaked jacket. It looked like the jacket was originally light blue. Well you are really worth my time. He said. The name is Irechi Hikasie formerly of the Mist.

Just then a unit off twenty Anbu sprung up. Then one of them said. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Live this person to us.

Twenty of you well that is depressing. With that said Irechi raised his sword and then it glow. Then he swung it down and around him. He killed nineteen of the Anbu. One more. Irechi then charged at the last Anbu.

He is fast even with a sword that size. I won't be able to dodge it. The Anbu said.

Just as the former Mist ninja was about to strike, someone else intercepted the attack. What the? How could have stopped my attack? Only a Mist ninja could have… Irechi then saw the person that intercepted the attack. Suigutsu Hozuki. So you joined the Leaf. What the Sound Village too heard for you?

He then pushed Irechi back. Please, I am here only to serve the wish of my new boss but while I am here I will take you sword.

So this person is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Naruto said.

Don't worry as long as he is armed he can stop him. Hinata said. But then Suigutsu let go of the sword. As it dropped to the ground the earth under it shattered.

What happened? Both Naruto and Hinata wondered.

The rumor must be true. The living Anbu said.

What rumor? Hinata asked.

With the exception of Zabuza's sword the other six blades have special powers.

Very right. My sword, Heaven's Will can make anything it strike one hundred times its normal weight. He said. And because it is too heavy you will not be able to lift it.

Ha. You think you can beat me. Suigutsu said. Irechi then swung at Suigutsu but then he turned to water and reformed but he found it harder to reform.

I know all about your water defense. He said. I strike you and the water becomes heavier, but I want more fun so I used my own chakra to weaken the effect by half.

That is still fifty times. Suigutsu said.

But this time I will kill you. Irechi said. He then swung but Suigutsu managed to grab his sword and used it to block. Using your weight to help you move too bad you just made it heavier. He then continued to attack but Suigutsu block. He then got back to catch his breath. _How it is it that he can stand all my attacks. _

I will not lose. Suigutsu said. I, Suigutsu Hozuki will never lose. Not until I kill Kisame for destroying our dream. He then throws his sword. He then went though hand sighs. Water Style: Hydro Impact. With that a blast of water shot from his mouth and increased the speed of the sword managing to cut Irechi's shoulder pretty bad.

You fool. He said. You are unable to move and have no way of defending yourself

You now were we are? Near a lake. Suigutsu said. I have taken in water from there to make up for this heavy water. Also I have something that you would never expect. With that he took out a scroll and brought out a long sword. The blade was as long as the sword that he got from Zabuza's grave but as wide as a standard sword. The handle was gray and light blue. I have my own sword now.

That won't help you. Irechi said. As he charged he said. I will kill you easier now.

No you will not. Razor Slash. With that Sugutsu swung his sword and water shot out at high speed killing Irechi.

Before die Irechi asked. Where did you get that sword and what is it called?

I made it but it has no name. Suigutsu said. I think Dragonfang is a fitting name. With that Irechi died.

Thanks Suigutsu. Naruto said.

Don't . I am merely completing my mission. Sasuke wished that I keep you at top form till the fight. Suigutsu said taking his sword and sheathing it. I have no wish at all in your well being other wish. In fact, if Sasuke can't beat you, I'll be your next opponent. With that he dashed off grabbing his large sword and disappearing.

That was strange. Naruto said.

What is? Asked the Anbu.

Well why didn't he take Irechi's sword. Naruto said.

And more to the point why was he after you Naruto? Hinata asked. She then saw a piece of paper and picked it up.

What is that Hinata? Naruto asked.

She showed it him. It looks like a bounty.

Yeah and look who it is from. He said pointing to the symbol of the Sound Village. Kabuto wished to have me dead. And he offered this much.

I will tell the Fifth. The Anbu said.  
>You don't have to. Said a voice. It was Tsunade. I stumbled here following Suigutsu and I over heard what you were saying. Naruto Uzumaki, I light of your training and the threat to your life I, Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village promote you to the rank of Chunin.<p>

Granny, normally I would not want a hand out but, Lady Tsunade I accept the rank that you have granted to me and the responsibilities that go with it.

Good I will make it official. She said. Congrats.

Naruto started off. Naruto where are you going? Hinata asked.

I am going home. Naruto said. Actually it was lucky that Suigutsu came here when he did.

What do you mean? Hinata asked.

It's nothing. He said. Can I escort you home first?

You may. And with that they were off.

**Chapter 10:**

Elsewhere on top of the Fourth's stone head Suigutsu was looking at his sword. _Dragonfang. _He thought to him self. He then swung his sword and sheathed it. You can come out now.

Then Lee jumped out from behind one of the rocks on the top. How long did you know I was here?

Stealth is not you strong suit. I could smell you from a mile away. He said. Why are you here?

The Hokage would not let you go around unescorted. Lee said. That and I heard something interesting. That sword you have on you back that you got from the grave of a fellow ninja of you land. You were able up defend with it even before your weight was changed. You would be a worthy fight.

Ha. You think you can bet me. Suigutsu said.

I will prove it. Lee said as he charged.

Oh well. Suigutsu said. He then tried to draw Dragonfang but it would not unsheathe. You win. He then swapped and grabbed Kappa Decapitation and used it to fight him off.

You did not use that long sword. Why? Lee said.

I don't have to explain it to you. Suigutsu said. But believe it or not Dragonfang hate killing.

Hate's killing? Lee said.

I don't have time. I just need time to get back to normal. He said. He then went off.

**Chapter 11:**

Time in the Village has gone by. Naruto have spent this time getting ready for his fight with Sasuke. Both mentally and physically. But something was still a miss with him. Sometime his friends see him as he walk through the village panting but there is no signs that he has been training. Other times he was seen leaning on a wall trying to stay standing. Everyone was worried about him, especially Hinata but Naruto kept telling them that he is fine.

Finally it was time for Naruto to fight Sasuke. He met up with Suigutsu a mile from the village gate. Well came on. Suigutsu said. I have to get you to your fighting ground before tomorrow or I will get my head bit off.

Fine. Naruto said. Then he followed behind not letting his guard down. After a few hours Naruto got bored so he tried to start a conversation with the former Mist ninja. So is Sasuke that bad when it comes to you obeying him.

Suigutsu desisted to humor Naruto by talking to him. No, he is not like that. It is Karin that I am worried about.

Who? Naruto asked.

That right you don't now about us. He said. Well she is an annoying bitch that always insults me and praises Sasuke.

Really? _why does that sound so familiar?_ Naruto asked himself. Is she that bad?

Well she always hit me for me badmouthing Sasuke and for my complaints. Suigutsu said. In fact, if it was not for my ability to turn into water I would be dead.

Have you ever thought that you like the attention you get from her? Naruto said.

No way. She and I disagree about everything but the fact that we hate each others guts. He said. It is getting late. Let's make camp her for the night.

Fine. Naruto said. He then look out a blanket and laid himself against a tree while Suigutsu laid on a neighboring one. So when are we going to get there?

If we wake up before daybreak we will be there in on hour. Suigutsu said.

Tell me Suigutsu. Naruto said. You said something about having a dream.

Yeah. He said.

You said "our dream", what did you mean by "our"? Naruto asked.

Well since I my goal will not me change by you I will tell you. I had on older brother, Mangutsu. He and I shared the same dream.

And that is? Naruto asked.

To join the ranks of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. That was until.

Until what? Naruto asked.

Until my brother was killed by Kisame. Suigutsu said. And to make things worse Kisame was my brother's hero.

I'm sorry. Naruto said.

Don't. I would not be who I am now if that did not happen. He said. The two of them then when to sleep.

**Chapter 12:**

After that night sleep the two of them made their way to the desisted fighting area. Well here it is. Suigutsu said. Sasuke said he wanted this fight close to the village so it will be easier for him to…

Just as Suigutsu was about to continue someone jumped at him and kicked him in the head. Naruto saw that it was a young woman with glasses on and red hair that was in a ponytail style neat on one side and messy on the other. You took your time getting here. She said to Suigutsu.

You must be Karin. Naruto said. You don't look like I would have imagined.

Keep out of this Naruto Uzumaki. She said. Plus you should be more worried about your fight with Sasuke.

He has a lot to worry about so you should not make him more worried. Said a large man wearing what looked like a curtain like a cape with spiked orange hair. He then turned his attention to Naruto. You're Naruto Uzumaki right. My name is Jugo. On behalf of Sasuke I welcome you here.

Where is Sasuke? Naruto asked.

He is undertaking some last minute business. Jugo said. He will be here shortly.

Fair enough. Naruto said. He then shouted. Guys, I hope you followed just to watch the show.

Just then all of Naruto's friends stepped out from the trees surrounding the area. How did they follow us? Suigutsu asked just as he got back up.

You idiot, you let them follow you. Karin yelled at Suigutsu. You know that we are to be the only ones to see Sasuke killing Naruto.

So I guess you did not sense them. Suigutsu said. This earned him a punch to the head. That is a yes. He said as his head reformed.

Shut up. Karin said.

She was about to hit him again when a voice echoed and said. Karin, let it be. It does not matter that they were followed. Just saves us the time of hunting them down.

The voice was one that everyone recognized. Just then a figure walked up to the group and stopped half way to the center. Team Hawk then jumped next to this figure. It was a man wearing a dark blue collared robe. He was also wearing a straw hat but everyone had an idea to how it was. And Sakura said what everyone was thinking. Sasuke.

Just then the man undid the front of his robes. It revealed that he was wearing a white shirt with a high collar and dark blue pants. He also had a purple rope obi which allowed him to carry a sword in the back of him. Also he had on dark blue arm guards on. He then spoke up. So it is as I thought. The loser can't do anything on his own. He was indeed Sasuke.

Sasuke. Naruto started.

Naruto there is no way that I will be…

Give up on you goal of destroying the Leaf and return the Leaf. Naruto said. If you did then you will not be killed.

You know how? Sasuke asked.

A friend of mine told him. Said Ayasha Fujji. Just then she jumped into the center of both groups.

Ayasha, why would you betray use. Karin asked.

Don't you see? Suigutsu said. She was working for the Leaf all along.

What do you mean? Karin asked.

Remember, through out all of the time she was here she was friendly with all of us. This is the same method Kisame used. He said.

You are wrong. Sasuke said.

Sasuke? Suigutsu asked.

Thou being friendly to you three were to earn your trust her reasons in training me were for some other reason. Sasuke said.

That is right. Naruto said. She trained you because of a promise.

Enough talk. Sasuke said. Now let's begin.

Not yet. Naruto said.

He is right. Ayasha said. Sasuke, I have one thing I want you to keep in mind. Just because you are fighting alone you are never alone.

Shut up. Suigutsu said. He then used the Kappa Decapitation to slash her but it was a clone.

Suigutsu, Stay back. Sasuke said. Let's go Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward and then said. Alright but I have something to give you. He then took out a headband. It was the scratched headband of Sasuke Uchiha. I wanted to give this back to you.

I don't want it. Sasuke said.

Well I am giving it to you. Naruto said. Since I may not get a chance later. He then threw the headband to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it.

It's a trick Sasuke. Karin said. Just get rid of that and kill him now.

Sasuke then he tossed off the straw hat he was wearing and tried his old headband on his forehead. I have made a decision.

Which is? Naruto asked.

I'm not going to kill you. Sasuke said.

Really. Naruto said.

Yeah, but that does not mean the fight is off. If I win you and everyone else will let me go on with my business. Sasuke said.

I can't do that but I am not going to lose so when I win? Naruto asked.

If you win, I will surrender to you and return to the Leaf. Sasuke said. Me and my team.

Hey don't get use involved. Suigutsu said.

Fine. Naruto said.

With that he got into position. And Sasuke followed suit.

**Chapter 13:**

The two of them got into position and as soon as everyone else got out of the fighting zone they began.

Sasuke draw his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto then jumped back to dodge then used Multi Shadow clone jutsu. _Same old Naruto. _Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke then "killed" all the Narutos but none of them were the real one. Were could he be?

Just then Naruto and a clone came down from the sky. With a Rasengan in hand. RASENGAN. He thrust towards Sasuke but he dodged.

_Same Naruto as ever._ Just then the Naruto with the Rasengan turned to smoke. _What?_ Just then the remaining Naruto then summoned a giant Shuriken and throw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke then performed hand sighs and then used his sword to stop the Shuriken. _I knew it._ Just as he had thought Naruto had used a Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. Take this Naruto. With that he launched his Chidori Senbon. That should take care of him. But then the Shuriken turned to smoke but no Naruto. Then the shuriken at his feet released a poof of smoke and Naruto appeared and delivered a kick to Sasuke's chin sending him into the air. Then he took the giant shuriken and throws it at Sasuke._ He used himself as the decoy. Because he knows my sword would have deflected on attack like that._ Sasuke was about to use his sword to deflect the attack but something was holding him. What? He looked and was shocked as to see who it was. Naruto? But how? But before he knew it He was hit by the shuriken and both of them were heading towards the ground. Naruto let go at the last minute and landed on his feet. But Sasuke managed to get back to his feet.

Give up Sasuke. I am stronger then you.

You may be fight but. Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and struck him but Naruto regained his footing. I am faster. Looks like you are not the only one that can use Shadow step.

Your right. Naruto said. But. He then disappeared and reappeared above Sasuke and delivered a drop kick. I am using Flash Step.

You can't beat me. I am an Uchiha the best in battling close range. Sasuke said activation the Sharigan. He then formed his Chidori. And I have learned to maintain the Chidori for longer in one uses. He then charged. But then Nauto used Rasengan without a clone and used it to dodge. You master the Rasengan.

Mastered and Improved it. He then added Wind chakra and then he collided with the chidori knocking Sasuke back. Wind trumps Lighting.

Sasuke forced his way back up to his feet and said. True but Fire feeds off Wind. He then used hand sighs for his new jutsu. Fire Style: Black Blaze. Just then he lifted his head revealing he had the Mangekyo Sharigan. Then a stream of black flames shot straight at Naruto but he dodged it.

I should have known you had this power. Naruto said. But looks like you are down to half your chakra. What can you do know?

_It is too dangerous to us any other of those attacks but using the Mangekyo should be good enough._ With that he took his sword and charge Naruto. When it looked looked Naruto was about to be stabbed Naruto grabbed the blade and tossed Sasuke aside. How?

It's Sage Mode but that is all I am telling you. Naruto said.

What is Sage Mode? Karin asked.

It is a state of being for thus trained by the Toads summons. Jugo said. But that is all I know.

Back to the fight.

Naruto in Sage mode and Sasuke with his Mangekyo are evenly matched.

_I have to end this fast._ Naruto said to himself.

_I am loseing. I have to end this fast._ Sasuke said. He then performed hand signs and released a powerful amount of chakra. Take this. Flash Wave. With that a large wave of lighting and flames came at Naruto.

I have to use it. He then formed the Wind Rasengan and the attack canceled Sasuke and he was knocked back by the force of the attack. It is done. Naruto said.

Just then Suigutsu attacked. Remember I'm your next opponent.

**Chapter 14:**

Suigutsu what do you think you're doing? Jugo said.

There is no way I will join the Leaf. Suigutsu said. If I do then I will never get a chance at Kisame. Plus, you will be used for your powers and forced to kill.

I don't believe that will be the case. Jugo said.

Fine, then at least cover Sasuke so he will not get hit. Suigutsu said. He then charged Naruto. Naruto simply defended himself. He was still tired from the fight but he holds his own. Till Naruto started to cough up blood. Then Suigutsu manages to land a hit. This knocked Naruto back. Naruto tried to get to his feet but his legs buckled and he fell. He then raised his sword and said. Time to finish you.

Naruto is in trouble. All of Naruto's friends said in unison.

Suigutsu swung his blade down. Hinata and Sakura where the first to try to get to Naruto but they both knew they would not make it. The two of them shouted. Naruto! They closed there eyes.

When they opened then they were shocked to see this. Sasuke was standing between Suigutsu and Naruto holding him back with his sword. I gave my word as an Uchiha that we will join the Leaf if I lose and that is what I will do. Then with one push he cut the Kappa Decapitation in half. I hope that you join as well. He then said to Naruto. I am sorry for destroying the sword. I know that you would wish to return it to it's proper place.

With that Naruto smiled but then he collapsed.

Naruto! Hinata said as she ran up to him. Sakura and Ino soon followed suit. Is he okay? She asked Sakura.

That idiot. Sakura said.

What is it? Ino asked.

Just then Sasuke fell to his knees. Sasuke! Sakura said. You too?

Hey keep away from Sasuke. Karin said as she ran to him. We may be Leaf ninja but you don't have the right to go near him.

Karin, shut up. Sasuke said. Sakura is the only one from the Leaf that I would have felt guilty for killing so leave her alone.

Sasuke. Karin said. Just then Sasuke started to cough up blood. Sasuke! Well don't just stand there. What is wrong with him?

Both of them were fighting with preexisting injuries. She and Ino managed to get them stable enough to move them. Let's get this two to the hospital. Sakura said. Just as she was about to help Sasuke up Jugo did it for her.

Let me. He said.

Then Suigutsu helped Naruto onto his back.

They made there way back to the village.

**Chapter 15:**

_Naruto was standing in the center of piles of dead ninja. He saw a masked ninja running of the scene. Naruto made chase. He managed to catch him and then ripped of the mask. He was shocked to see it was himself under the mask._ Just then Naruto woke up in a sweat. He calmed down and then saw that he was in a hospital room.

Just then Hinata entered the room. You're up. She said. She then ran to him and gave him a kiss. How are you?

Fine. Naruto said. How did I get here?

You and Sasuke were carried here. She said.

Sasuke! Where is he now? Naruto said.

He is in his own room under Anbu supervision. Hinata then said. He was in the same state and he overexerted himself.

Naruto then remembered that Suigutsu tried to attack him. How is he?

He is stable last time I heard but he should still be out cold. She said. Just then a crash was heard. That must be Tsunade.

Then as if on cue Tsunade rushed into Naruto's room. Naruto Uzumaki, you idiot!

Hi Granny. Naruto said.

Don't "Granny" me. Tsunade said. You are such the idiot.

And why is that? Naruto asked.

You went into battle while you were still healing from the training. She said.

Is this true Naruto? Hinata asked.

Yeah, it is. Naruto said. Just then Hinata slapped him. What was that for?

For putting yourself at risk. Hinata said. You could have gotten yourself killed.

Yes. Tsunade said. You are just lucky that Sasuke was fighting in a similar condition.

Where is Sasuke? Naruto asked.

In his room. Tsunade said. He should be waking up by now.

Alright. Naruto said. Would you mind leaving?

Sure. She said. And she left the room.

Hinata, I am sorry for worrying you, but you know me, I had to do it. Naruto said.

Hinata then lend in and kissed him and then said. I forgive you. But please, trust in me as I do in you.

Fine. Naruto said.

Good. Hinata said. Now should we go to see Sasuke now?

You now me two well. Naruto said. Hinata then took him and placed his arm on her shoulder then they made there way out of the room.

**Chapter 16:**

Hinata had help Naruto to the roof. Why are we up here?

You'll see. Hinata said. She then placed him on a bench. Just then Sasuke was limping his way to them. He got to the bench and sat down. He then nudged his head for Hinata to go. I will leave you two to talk. And with that she when back downstairs.

So Sasuke you are going to make good on your promise. Naruto said.

It's not like I have much of a choice. Sasuke said. I am here already. So what is new?

Well, everyone from our age group are chunin. Naruto said. I was even made chunin before we fought.

So I am still genin. Sasuke said.

So what, when I return to the village after three years I was still genin. Naruto said.

Thanks. I fell better that a loser is the last to be promoted. Sasuke said.

If I was not tired still I would beat you so bad for that comment. Naruto said.

You can try. I was just not ready. That is why you won. Sasuke said.

Sasuke. I am sorry. Naruto said.

For what? He asked.

I am sorry that you had to kill your own brother to learn the true about your clan. Naruto said.

It's fine. Sasuke said. So what is Kakashi up to?

He is dead. Naruto said.

Come on, be serious. Sasuke said but a look at Naruto's face showed that he was serious. How?

It was Pain. He was the Leader of the "Akatsuki". Kakashi died defending the village and getting information on him. Naruto said. I should have come back sooner.

It is not your fault. Sasuke said. It is my guess you learned Sage Mode for Pain and it was a defining factor of your victory. You had to learn it.

Ha.

What is so funny?

For a second there you sounded like Kakashi sensei. Naruto said.

So what else is new? Sasuke asked. How is Sakura?

Sakura, huh? So you are ready to return her feelings for you? Naruto said.

Shut up! He said.

_I'll take that as a yes._ Well, you will have to ask her yourself. Naruto said.

Just then someone throw the door up to the roof opened. Thou it came Sakura. Naruto, you should not be out of bed. She then relieved that Sasuke was there too. Not again.

Don't worry. We are not fighting again. Physically anyway.

You should be in bed too. She said.

Fine. Sasuke said. But what happened to my team?

Sai and I talked to Lady Tsunade on Naruto's behalf, telling her of the bet. After that they went there separate ways in the village.

Very well. Sasuke said. Mind helping me to my room.

Alright. Sakura said getting an arm into position. Then she shouted to Naruto. You better be back in your room after I get Sasuke back to his room.

Alright. Naruto said. And with that she left.

**Chapter 17:**

Time has passed by and both Naruto and Sasuke have been released from the hospital.

The two shinobi went to their old training area. Once they arrived there, they saw that Sakura was already there. So, the old Team Seven is here again. Sasuke said.

Well not everyone. Sakura said.

Sorry about that. Sasuke said. I did not mean to bring him up.

It's ok. Sakura said. So Naruto, you feeling better?

You bet. Remember I am a fast healer. Naruto said. It is Sasuke that we should worry about.

Just then Sasuke chopped at Naruto but he dodged. I may not be at one hundred percent but I am still good enough to fight you.

Nether of you two should. Sakura said. You are both healing still.

Right. They both said. Then looked at the three poles and said. This place sure brings back memories.

Yeah. Sakura agreed.

Not really. Sasuke said.

Come on. Naruto said. You can't say you don't have any memories from this place.

No memories that are worth remembering. Sasuke said.

Alright. Naruto said. So what is the verdict?

Well there is no reason to go in to detail but, let's just say that you are going to have an old friend as a new teammate. Sasuke said.

So you are being put under Captain Yamato's watchful eye. Naruto said.

Yeah. Sasuke said. I just wonder what will come for Team Hawk.

The Sakura said. Well Sasuke, I heard that Lady Tsunade is looking for a sensei that will take them in.

Why don't I leave you two to catch up? Naruto asked. Plus I think I should talk to Granny Tsunade. With that he ran off before ether of the two could reject.

Well while we are alone. Sasuke started. Would you mind giving me a tour of how much the village has changed?

Alright. Sakura said with a look that was like when she was younger.

Moments later at the Hokage's office, Naruto came up to the door and knocked. Enter. Tsunade said.

Naruto did just that and closed the door behind him. Hey Granny.

Naruto, you don't use the door when I don't call you. She said.

I am still a little pain but it is nothing to worry about. Naruto said. I just heard from Sakura that you are looking for a teacher for Sasuke's team. I would like to suggest Anko.

Why would you suggest her? Tsunade asked.

This three have been with Orachimaru. Naruto said. Anko was trained by Orachimaru so it would be easier for them to trust her. Plus, I think it be good for her to learn first hand the right way to train others.

I will put that in to consideration. She said. Is there anything else?

Yes there is. Naruto said. Naruto then used several hand sighs and placed a sound seal on the room. I have something to tell you. When I was fighting with Pain's last body I last control so much I reached the Eight-Tails state then right as I was about to release my Nine-Tailed state something stopped me.

That stopped you Naruto? Tsunade asked.

It was more of a whom or even what remained of a whom. Naruto said. Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage. Also known as my father.

_How did he do that? _She said to herself. How did you find out?

I think when he sealed he Fox my father left a safe guard where he would be able to enter my mind to stop me from the fox's tempting offers of power. Naruto said. It was because of this that he told me. And after that I landed a punch to what in mind was his gut. He then told me that there is a true master mind behind the "Akatsuki". His name is Madara Uchiha.

That is impossible Naruto. He was killed by my Grandfather. She said.

I know what I am telling my father told me that the Nine-tails was summoned by him to destroy the village. If I am correct the First mentioned fighting the Fox.

Alright, then where is he?

I don't know. Naruto said. But I know what he looks like. He wears an orange swirl mask.

Alright. She said. I believe you. Naruto I think you should know more about your family. She then tossed him a set of keys.

What are these for? Naruto asked.

They are keys to your parents' house. It is not a big mansion but till you become Hokage it should fit you. She said. Then she handed him a scroll. Also there is personal stuff in this scroll for you.

Thank you. Naruto said. He then released the sound seal and left.

**Chapter 18: **

After leaving Tsunade's office he made his way to his parents' home. In a matter of minutes he was in front of an average sized house. Naruto then walked up to the door and unlocked it. He then entered the house closing the door behind him. So this is my parents' house. Naruto said. He examined the house. Other then dust from no one living there for a while it looked nice. He then picked up a dusty picture frame. He dusted it off and saw it was a picture of his father with a woman with mid-length red hair wearing red-orange top and black and white pants. By the look of this picture I would have to say they are around my age. He then picked up another frames. This one had the Fourth with a familiar ninja. It was Kakashi. This must be from when he first made it into the Anbu. He but it down and then picked up another and this one was one of the Fourth wearing his Hokage Robes. He then placed it down and found another one of his father with the some woman but she had longer hair. Naruto then said. This woman must be my mother. Since it is only in picture with her that my dad is smiling. He then placed it back and went on with his search.

He made his way to the basement. When he got there he found there was a seal on the door. Whatever is down there must be important. Naruto said. Naruto then released the seal and went down stairs. When he got there he saw that it was a desk and racks of scrolls. This room looks like the Hokage's office. So this is where he went to work at home. He then went over to the scrolls and then removed one of the scrolls and then two of the racks opened up revealing a hidden scroll. Naruto took it and opened it. He looked at it and saw that what he was holding was the Fourth's Hidden Scroll. Naruto then placed it back, closed the case and left the basement. After putting the seal back on, he then continued on.

He found his way to the library and entered. There was a table and four seats, not to mention all the Books and scrolls. They from the basics to hard. He saw one book that he remembered. So they had a copy. Naruto then went up stairs.

He examined all the rooms up there. He stumbled along a room that he could not resist to look at. He entered and saw a room for a baby boy. It had a crib, a changing station, and a chest of toys. So they were prepared for me. Naruto said to himself. He then looked at the other rooms. He then made his way to his parent's room. He opened one of the dresser draws and then saw a book. This looks like a diary. He opened it. This does not look like dad's writing. So this must be my mom's. He found several other books like it. He took them and then left the house and locked the door behind him. He then returned to Tsunade's office. There he knocked and told Tsunade something. Thanks Granny. He then was off to his apartment. He then sat down and started to read his mothers diary entries.

After he finish with all of them he took the scroll with his parent's personal stuff and but it away then went to sleep.

**Chapter 19:**

The next day Naruto wake up early with a pack full of his stuff. He then made his way to his new house. It was on route that Naruto bumped into two people that he did not wish to see together. Sasuke, Hinata. What are you two doing up? _Not to mention together._ Naruto said.

Calm it Naruto. Sasuke said. The thing is this. I had trouble sleeping so I went for a walk and I met up with Hinata as she was training.

Hinata, you train at night? Naruto asked.

Yes. Since I am so shy I train alone with out anyone to criticize me. She said.

That is ridicule. Naruto said. You're strong so there is no way someone outside of your family that will criticize you.

Your right. Hinata said as she gave Naruto a hug.

Can you two tone it down a bit? Sasuke asked. Then he realized the bag. What's with the bag?

Oh this. Just moving to a new house. Naruto said.

That's great Naruto. Hinata said.

Really. Sasuke said. I don't by it. You don't make enough to buy a house.

Your right Sasuke. But I did not by it. Turns out I inherited it from my birth parents. Naruto said.

So that was way you left to talk to Tsunade yesterday. Sasuke said.

Mine if we tag along? Hinata asked.

I don't mind you Hinata. Naruto said. As for you Sasuke, if you must. But you are carrying my bag. He then tossed his bag to Sasuke. They then made their way to the house.

Impressive, for you of course. Sasuke said to Naruto.

I think it is lovely. Hinata said.

Thank you. Naruto said. They then when in the house.

Not much to look at. Sasuke said as he but the bag down.

Well I haven't gotten to cleaning it. Naruto said.

Well while we are her mind if we give you a hand with the cleaning? Hinata asked.

Not at all. Naruto said. In fact I think it would be good for Sasuke to do some hard work.

And like that they went to work. Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu to make the job go faster. They each carried out the furnisher so Sasuke could clean to floors. While he did that Hinata and Naruto dusted the furnisher off outside. Then when Sasuke was deep in work the two of them started to talk.

So this is your parents' house. But why would they still have this. Hinata asked. From what I heard from my father the Fourth was an orphan and had no tides to a clan and as Hokage they would have lived in the Hokage's mansion.

I don't think they did not love me but I am sure they were not married when I was conceived. Naruto said.

Well that must be since there are no records of The Fourth being married. Hinata said. But there was no of him having a son either.

That is going to change. Naruto said. I will approach the council and inform them about this. Just not now.

So that is why? Said Sasuke lending on the door frame.

How long have you been standing there? Naruto asked.

Long enough. He said. So why was, I not told.

I was afraid of how people would treat me. Naruto said. So how do you fell?

I don't really care. Sasuke said. You're heritage just makes me wish to fight you sooner.

Thanks. Naruto said.

Who else knows? Sasuke asked. Hinata knows for sure but whom else?

Only Sakura and Sai. Naruto said. They found out through eavesdropping.

So you did not tell anyone. Sasuke said. You should really put a rush on telling the council. But when you do I want to be there with you.

Wouldn't have it any other way. Naruto said. So how's the cleaning doing?

Quit complaining I finish already. Sasuke said.

Good. Now Help me with the furnisher. With that Naruto and Sasuke moved the furnisher. Then the three of them when out for some breakfast.

**Chapter 20:**

They finished their ramen and then they started to walk and talk. So where are you staying at Sasuke? Naruto asked.

Right now I am between houses. He said.

So where were you staying? Hinata asked.

Sakura volunteered to let me stay the night at her place. Sasuke said.

Really. Naruto said.

Nothing happened.

Fine I'll believe you. Naruto said. So what do you think she will do when she finds you gone?

Just then someone was charging towards them. There you are Sasuke.

Sakura I'm fine I was just going for a walk. Sasuke said.

Well it is a good thing I found you. Sakura said. And you two Naruto.

Why me? Naruto asked.

Lady Tsunade has a mission for us. She said.

Alright. Naruto said. Hinata, I am sorry for cutting this walk short.

It's ok. Hinata said. Get going.

Right. With that the three Sannin students left for the Hokage's office.

Once there the saw Sai and Yamato there. _It is so big a mission that two Anbu trained ninja are needed._ Sasuke said.

I am glad that you are all here. Tsunade said. Your mission is a complex one. You are to go to "The Phoenix Lounge" a small bar in a border town between the Lands of Fire and Rain. There you will meet up with an old informant of Jiraiya. You are to listen to the info he has then based on that info act upon it. Remember the Leaf and Rain are not on the friendliest of terms so be careful. You leave in one hour. Dismissed.

Yes, ma'am. They all said and they were off.

Naruto made it to his new house, changed then headed to the Hyuga Compound. once there he found Hinata. Hi there.  
>Naruto what is it? She asked.<p>

I wished to let you now that I am going on a mission. It may be dangerous.

I understand. Come back. Hinata said.

I'll try. Naruto said as he headed for the Gate.

At the gate. Where is he? Sasuke asked Sakura.

Naruto has taken on to Kakashi sensei's old habit of coming late. She said.

I hear that. Naruto said as he appeared out of no where. And for you information I went to see Hinata.

Well team let's go. Yamato said.

Right. Let's go. Naruto said. Taking point.

Naruto you know the way? Sai asked.

Actually yes. He said. Now hold on.

They all did that and then Naruto performed hand sighs and they were gone.

**Chapter 21:**

The team reappeared a few miles from the village at the border. Naruto then fell to his knees. Naruto are you? Sakura asked.

Fine. He said. It's just I am not use to taking so many people such a distance at once. He then take out a Solider pill and ate it. All better. Well let's go.

How do you know this place? Sasuke asked.

When I was traveling with Jiraiya we stopped by here once. Naruto said. They soon got into town and made there way to "The Phoenix Lounge." Once there Naruto recognized someone. Well if it is not Shinni.

Naruto. My you grow. So you were sent here for the info.

Yes. So give it. Naruto said.

Right. Jiraiya had me search for him a weak spot in the Rain's Defense then I lost contact with him two days after so I went searching and you now what I found. Two things. One a Statue that looks like it was a controller.

And the other thing. Yamato asked.

Sorry that info was free since what happened to you village but for this next thing I need buy.

With that Naruto then took out a kunai he then throw it behind him and then a man with a crossbow dropped dead. And from his coat was on order on Shinni. There is your pay.

Curse you. Fine. Follow me. He lead them to the basement. In there they saw six bodies.

What are this? Naruto asked.

Don't know. Just that you were in stabilizing chambers.

Sakura checked them. They are dead but their bodies are growing.

Naruto then looked at all of them. Something about them seems familiar.

You should now there were Nine of this chambers.

Naruto then turned to Sai. Can you take these bodies to other places?

Yes. Sai said. Then he realized what Naruto wanted and made six birds each carried one of them away. They will be fine.

Good. Naruto said. So where was this weakness? Shinni told them and the team then left. Naruto used his Flash step to get them into the Land of Rain.

How did you do that Naruto? Yamato asked. You were never in the Land of Rain were you?

No, but I have learned a new ability called Mind Wave. I can read general information from another. Naruto said. Don't worry it is only when I focus. Unfortitudially, I only got enough to get us into the Land of Rain but not the exact location.

That is ok. Yamato said. This will do. But tell me why did you have Sai take the bodies away?

They were the bodies of the other demon hosts? Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

Well then let's find this thing. And with that the team went on there way.

**Chapter 22:**

They made there way to the nearby town. Naruto looked around. What's on your mind Naruto? Sai asked.

It's just I have a bad feeling about this place. Naruto said.

They were walking then they came by an abandoned lot when from atop a building a figure jumped down at them. Then this figure went for Sasuke. Sasuke! Sakura said.

The figure was about to land a punch but Naruto intercepted the attack. He then tosses the figure towards away but the figure caught his balance. He then said. Yo, you stay out of my business. Unless you wish to surrender your life.

_That voice._ Sasuke said to himself.

That punk is the only one that I want my hands on. He said. Let me and I will leave you rest of you alone.

Since you are after Sasuke that means that you are one of three things. Naruto said. Tell me are you allied with the Sound or with the "Akatsuki."

Sorry to disappoint you Small Fry but my business with Uchiha is my own. He said.

Well sorry to disappoint you but what ever he tried to do he is sorry. Naruto said.

I don't care if he is sorry are not. I will still get him for what he did. He said.

Well then if you want Sasuke you will have to get through me. Naruto said.

Fine. He said.

The two of them charged at each other then out of nowhere Sasuke spoke up. Naruto stop he is like you. He is the host to the Eight-Tails.

With that said Naruto had just stopped seven swords with a single kunai. You mean he has a demon inside him. Like I do.

Just then the two demon hosts pushed back. The man that attacked them but all but the swords in his hands away and said. You mean this Small Fry is the Nine-tail's partner.

Partner. I am his Jailer, like you. Naruto said.

Wrong-o, I Kirabi of the Hidden Cloud and Mr. Eight are partners in the same body. He said. I guess each village has their own way of making us.

Kirabi, right. I have to ask you to get out of are way since we are busy. Yamato said.

What type of mission would a list someone that betrays there own village. Kirabi said.

We don't have to tell you. Sakura said.

Then Sasuke said. We have a theory as to how to revive the other hosts.

Is this true? He asked.

Naruto then said. Yes. But we have to find something.

I think I can help you. Kirabi said as he but his last two swords away. Follow me. They followed him and they were at the bottom of a large tower. As they got nearer Naruto was having stronger bad feelings. This is the place Kirabi said.

Alright let's go. Naruto said as they entered the tower.

**Chapter 23:**

They split up to search for the Statue. Sai and Yamato looked one way. Sasuke and Sakura other and Naruto and Kirabi followed the feeling that they were having.

This way. Naruto said. And they headed for the basement.

What would make you think that it would be down here? Kirabi asked.

Well for one thing I can sense a familiar level of chakra. Naruto said.

They got close and then Kirabi spoke up. I sense something too. Yugito.

Who? Naruto asked.

The Cloud had two demon hosts. He said.

They then got to a room. This looks like the place. Naruto said. They then entered the room. In the center of the room was a giant floating statue of that looked like a heart? What could this thing be?

Just then the others arrived. So this is the thing. Sasuke said. He then walks up to it.

Sasuke wait. Yamato said. It was too late.

Just as Sasuke touched it a dark pulse was released knocking him back. Then purple ooze leached out. Then it took on a form that Naruto remembered well. In front of them was what looks like Sasuke in his curse mark's final form. It then let out a roar.

Then as if on reflex Yamato used his wood jutsu to contain the beast. But the beast slipped out easily. He got out. He said.

ROOOOAAAR! Then the beast's hand released a black lighting at them.

Kirabi intercept but was knocked back.

What is with this thing? Naruto said. Then he and Sasuke lanched Shuriken at it. The ones that Naruto just when through but the ones Sasuke throw hit and stuck.

The beast then got anger and throw Sasuke at the statue. Then it launched a sphere of lighting at the others. But then Sasuke used his Lighting senbons and stop the beast's attack.

Sasuke. Sakura said. Get out of here.

No. Sasuke said. He responds to being attacked but other then that I am the only one it will attack.

The beast then took one of his wing hands and grabbed Naruto and threw him at the statue. Then Sasuke took his sword and sliced the beast in half and it disappeared

Once he hit it a red chakra left Naruto and went into the statue. Then a giant blast launched every one back then the Chakra came out and looked like a fox's head.

Nine-Tails. But how? Naruto asked.

Then the Chakra talked. This statue is the Heart of Nine Head Dragon. On artifact used to convert the evil in one's heart into a physical form. A demon if I must say.

Then why are you out here. Naruto asked.

I am here because I am your evil. The demon said. The only thing is that the Heart will not kill directly so I can't have my old form. Not till I kill you. But I would like to take this time that despite are differences and my hate for you. I respect your power. So much that I want it Naruto Uzumaki.

If you want me can get me. Naruto said.

Very well. Then the chakra took a human form. The form what a mid-built man with long red hair out wild. He was wearing crimson red armor. His sash looked like nine fox tails. He had red cat-like eyes and his front canines were slightly longer then normal. Ready.

Bring it on. Naruto said.

Then the two collided.

**Chapter 24:**

Naruto took a kunai and charged at the Nine-Tails but using a knife the Fox blocked. Unlike that monstrosity I have a mind of my own. So time to kill you. His hand the glow red and he slashed but Naruto got away.

I am not that easy to kill. Naruto then used Flash Step to get behind and then launched an attack to the back of his neck. Naruto that he won but then the Fox turned to a leaf. Then from above the Fox dropped kicked Naruto. Naruto got up and asked. What was that?

That was my Shadow Leaf Clone. He said. He then disappeared and appeared right in front of Naruto and delivered a kick to his gut. And that was Super Speed. Naruto was sent flying but used Shadow Clone Jutsu to catch himself.

Where did all these attacks came from? Naruto asked.

This is not the first time I was in human form. The Fox said. In my younger years, I wondered what this human world looked like so I took on the form you see in front of you. Well younger looking but you get the idea. At the time I was not the top demon so I had to get permission to do so. And conditions of my visit were I was as mortal as a human to years and I could not use my own demon arts so I created ninja arts that were based on the same concepts. That red claw was my Blood Slash. And here is Blood Shuriken. With that Fox's claw glow red and he swung it and shot red chakra blades.

Naruto got out of the way but the wall behind him was cut up. _If thus hit me._ Naruto said. So you were a human. Then why were you not kinder.

It is my nature to be like I am. The Fox said.

Well the least you can do is telling me your name. Naruto asked.

Tensiro Kazeshimi. That is what I called my self.

Well Tensiro, I will have to beat you. Naruto said.

Not if I do it first. Shadow Leaf Clones. With that Ten Tensiro attacked Naruto. Naruto launched kunai at them and they turned to leaf. Now Leaf Shuriken. The leaves then spun fast and slashed up Naruto. See you can't beat me. Then the Naruto disappear into a poof of smoke. What?

Up here. Naruto said while in the air.

Fool I can get you easily. Fire Style: Fox Fire. With that green fireballs launched at Naruto. You will not win.

Just then Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu and the clone throw Naruto out of the way. Now take this Naruto then throw ten kunai. They all only grazed Tensiro.

You can't beat me with that type of aim. Then Naruto performed hand sighs and the kunai turn around back at him. Striking him in the back of the neck. Tensiro then said. You used weapon manipulation to attack me with my back turn. I should have known.

Stop the act. I know that you expected that. Naruto said.

You got me there. Well time for the real show. He then took a sword from his mouth. This sword is forged with chakra of the ones I killed in the Village eighteen years ago. If you broke this sword you can win. He then swung it.  
>Naruto then simply took a kunai and cut then sword with it. He then looked and Tensiro and asked. The attack on the village did you do it on your free will.<p>

I was told to attack the Leaf, but I still enjoyed every moment of it.

I don't care that you are a demon lord I will kill you. Naruto said.

I can't be killed unless you die remember but you will win for now.

Thank you. Naruto said.

What do you mean?

I can use your power without your chakra thanks to you. Naruto said. And with that he did the deed.

Naruto then turned to everyone. Are you alright?

Bumps and bruises but I am good. Sasuke said.

Good now let's get rid of this. Naruto said. Sai, Sakura.

Right. They both said. Then they got into a diamond formation around the statue. They all performed then need hand sighs and then the Heart cracked. And then it turned to rumble. Then as soon as that was done. They left.

They said their good byes to Kirabi. So you are going home. Naruto asked.

Yeah. But if we met again I will not hold back. He said.

Fine. And with that Kirabi left for Cloud while the team head home to Leaf.

**Chapter 25:**

The team made their way back to the Village. Once back they headed for the Hokage's office to make their report. So every thing went well. Good. Now Yamato you may go.

Yes milady. And with that he left.

Why are me still here? Naruto asked.

I wanted you all here because I have made a decision. I am granting Sasuke a promotion to chunin.

Me. I am honored. Sasuke said.

You're welcomed. She said. Now there is something for you. But it is in a hidden place.

Where exactly? Sasuke asked.

It was hidden using the blood seal. She said. And Naruto's blood was used.

Why mine? Naruto asked.

To make sure you had a reason to be alive. She said. Now came with me. They all followed her to a secret doorway and said. Danzo new the location of the secret vault so Sai.

I understand. He took point and led them to the vault.

Naruto then used his blood and opened the vault. Then they opened it. Tsunade then entered and came out with a sword.

What is that? Naruto asked.

This is sword made out of a rare metal. It is a gift for Sasuke.

From who? Sasuke asked.

Itachi. Tsunade said.

Sasuke took the sword and expected the blade. I like it. He then took the sword and put it on his back. I will use it well.

Alright. Dismissed. And they were gone.

**Chapter 26: **

Naruto made his way home, dropped off his stuff, and then headed out to find and talk to Hinata. He found that she was at the compound. Hey Hinata.

Naruto. You're back. She then ran up to him and hugged him. I missed you.

Me too. Naruto said. So what's new?

Nothing. Hinata said.

Hinata you are not telling me everything. Naruto said.

Well the thing is that I am worried my father would not let us see each other. She said.

Come on. I save the village. Not letting you see me is a little too harsh. But I will deal with it. Without too much trouble.

Thank you. Naruto said. Well for now see you.

Bye. Hinata said.

Elsewhere. Suigutsu was training with his sword. Come on Dragonfang. You are a sword. You have to be used to kill. Just then Might Guy walked up to where Suigutsu was training. You're that Lee guy's sensei right. What is it that you want?  
>Lee told me about what you told him. Guy said.<p>

Suigutsu then recalled what he told Lee_. "__I don't have to explain it to you. But believe it or not Dragonfang hate killing."_ So I said that Dragonfang hates to kill. So what?

I wish to understand just what you meant. Guy said. Just then Suigutsu charged and Guy and slashed him with his sword. Then to Guy's surprise he was in one piece. I still don't get it.

Then Suigutsu slashed a rock in half. Then he showed Guy that the blade was still in one piece. Dragonfang, will not slash a living thing unless I am attacked first.

So what are you doing here? He asked.

I am trying to teach it to work like a sword and not a shield. Suigutsu said. I just I have only one choice left.

What are you taking about? Guy asked.

I will have to use that technique. Suigutsu said.

What technique? He asked.

Then just as he was said the name of the technique Guy's team arrived. "The Bonding Merge."

Not that? Guy said.

What is Bonding Merge? Lee asked.

It allows one to be one with a weapon but if it is to break then the one that it is bond to will die. Tenten explained.

I have no choice if I am to kill Kisame. He said.

And what of after that? Lee said.

I just can't get it to kill any other way. Suigutsu said.

Have you tried talking to it? Tenten said.

That sounds crazy but I will try it. He said. Dragonfang can you hear me I think it is time we talked. Just then Suigutsu spaced out.

He found that he was in front of his and his brother's old training area. It was near a lake. Then the water glows and then from the lake rose a white dragon. _**Well it is about time that you came to me.**_

Are you the spirit of my blade? He asked.

_**Yes, I am.**_

Well you better start killing when I want are I will destroy you.

_**Hahaha…**_

What's so funny?

_**You don't get it. I am your balance. **_

You mean?

_**Yes, I don't kill because you what to kill everyone. But if you and I since our minds…**_

We will be about to fight.

The dragon smiled.

Alright. Suigutsu said. And he woke up. He then takes hold of his sword and swung making a nick in a tree. It worked. Thanks.

You're welcome. Tenten said.

Now get out of here. I need to train. Suigutsu said. With that said Team Guy left. _I will not give up, Mangutsu._

**Chapter 27:**

On the far side of the village Shikamaru was laying down looking up at clouds. _A relaxing day. No missions, No Lady Tsunade making me move, it is almost perfect. _Just then he heard a noise. What could that be? He got up to examine the noise. When he got there he saw something that he didn't want to. He saw someone using a curse mark transformation. Around this person were fallen trees. Just then the curse mark receded. _Jugo! So that is why he was with Orachimaru._

Just then a bird flew up to Jugo. He then put his arm out then said. Shikamaru, you can come out now.

Surprised Shikamaru stepped into the clearing. So how did you know it was me?

I can alter my senses. Jugo said. I also memorized the different ways that birds speak. In other words this little guy gave you away. So you saw my transformation.

Yes. What is the deal with it? Shikamaru asked.

I was always able to alter my form. Jugo said. But it came with a curse. I had a second me that enjoys killing. I have managed to keep control but it was hard.

Well that is good of you. So you were training? Shikamaru asked. Jugo nodded then Shikamaru said. Alright but try and keep it down I am trying to enjoy the day.

Fine. Jugo said. And Shikamaru left and he continued his training.

**Chapter 28:**

Karin was in the forest daydreaming. _Oh Sasuke. Despite us being here and with that pink-haired nuisance you will be mine. You just endure a little longer till we can get out of here. Just you and me._ Just then she was snapped out of her daydreaming when some one came up. Who's there? Then from behind a tree Hinata walked out. Your that Hinata girl right. _Good someone that will not what my Sasuke. She has that Naruto. That defeated Sasuke. Maybe… _

Before you try and kidnap me to try and help Sasuke against Naruto it will be of use. Hinata said. The fact is that Sasuke does not have feelings for you.

Well at least I am forward with my feelings towards the one I love. Karin said.

Love and lust are two different things. Hinata said. And at least I have my man already. And unlike you I did everything that, for Naruto, would make him look at me.

You don't scare me. I am much better then you are. Karin said.

You think you can beat me. I am the one that is better then you. Hinata said.

Why because you have Naruto to fight for you? She said.

No, because I am willing to die for him. And I almost did. Hinata said.

Please. You are a clan heiress you would never throw your like away. Karin said.

I am willing to die for him and you are just a fan girl no mater how you are. Hinata said. Plus he loves Sakura so don't go after him. Hinata said.

Hinata. Your right. Sasuke is lost to me. Karin said. But that won't stop me from trying. I will just have to keep my eyes open for more choices. She then ran off.

_That was weird._ Hinata said. Well off to practice. And Hinata ran off to practice with her team.

**Chapter 29:**

A few weeks have passed. At this time Naruto and Team Seven were out on a mission. Danzo, the founder and leader of "The Foundation" has consisted Naruto and the members of his team a threat. So much that despite Naruto having the Nine-Tails Fox he must be killed. Danzo made his way to an underground cell. In front of the cell were two ROOT agents in full battle gear. Open the cell. He ordered.

Yes, milord. They said and opened the cell.

Inside was a giant metal body of armor. It was trapped in place with chains. Wake up, your services are need.

Just then the head of the armor moved. Am I going outside?

Yes. He said.

What is it that I need to do? The armored man said.

I need you to kill some possible traitors. Danzo said.

How many escorts are there for me?

Ten. Danzo said.

Very well. With that the armored man broke the chains and slowly worked his way out of the cell. I am off.

Later the ROOT agents with the armored man found and watched the targets.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were returning to the village when Sasuke sense something. Naruto.

I know. Naruto said. He then throws shruiken at the tree and then a log fell from the tree. Then the agents surrounded the group. ROOT! He said.

We can take them. Sasuke said.

Just then they could feel the earth move and heard a clanking noise. Then when they saw what it was Sai froze up. No not him.

How it the guy in the armor? Sakura asked.

He is the most dangerous Shinobi in "The Foundation." Sai said. So much that he was kept in a cell and had his body confined into that heavy armor.

So Sai, you are with them. The armored man said. Tell me. Why are you afraid? You must have gotten soft.

You know that anyone would fear going against you one on one. Sai said.

Well I don't care. He said. I have been sent to kill you all.

I don't think so? Sakura said. She then jumped up and when in for a punch.

So that is the way you what it. He said.

Just then one of the Root agents spoke up. No don't. A strange power forced him in the direction of Sakura and then Sakura's and went through the Anbu. Then the Anbu burst into a blue flame.

Sakura backed up her arm burned. Sakura are you ok? Sasuke asked.

Fine but how did that happened. Sakura asked.

Precaution Three. Sai said.

What? Naruto asked.

There were four rules when dealing with him. Sai said. One, don't look him in the Eyes, two don't let him off his chains, and three carry no weapons on you. He can use weapon manipulation. He once forced the guard to his cell to cut off his own head with this own sword.

What is the fourth rule? Sasuke asked.

Don't let him out of that armor. Sai said. We have to run.

We can't. Naruto said. If we leave he will came after us. And I will not let that happen. Naruto then charged him with a Rasengan.

Huh. The armored man got hit. Wow. You fought me to make sure your teammates survive. Why did you do this?

Because friends are the most important thing to someone. Naruto said.

Friends are not that important. The armored man said. Family, that is more important. Even if you must make one up.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

I see it in your eyes. The eyes of one that grew up lonely. You think of some people as a family member. Like I thought of my fellow ROOT agents as brothers and Danzo as a grandfather. That is until he forced us to kill.

Don't let him look you in the eyes. Naruto said. Naruto the look out two kunai and then throw them at the armored man. He then used his chains to take the hit and the explosion tags destroyed him.

Then the armored man punched at Naruto but he missed.

Don't let him off the chain. Naruto said. I what to know who can you control this Anbu.

The fire tags that are used to keep there secrets are weapon that are attacked to every part of there bodies. A lot there swords are useful too.

Just then nine swords descended towards Naruto. But he got out of the way. Don't use weapons around him. Then Naruto did the one thing that no one would do. Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu and then help the armored man still then Naruto jumped onto his back and then undid the armor.  
>Sai then yelled. Naruto don't.<p>

Trust me. He said. Then as he was about to open the last lock the Anbu attacked.

We will not let you let that monster out.

Naruto. The Armored man said. That is your name right. Are you still on my back?

Yes. He said.

Good undo the last of my locks.

Alright. Got it. Naruto said.

Just then the armor fell off. It revealed that inside was a young man no older then Naruto. He had long silver hair and crimson red eyes. He was only wearing a black fish net shirt and ninja pants. His hands were taped up. That was annoying. The man said.

He is out. One of the Anbu's said.

Don't worries, we still has the mission. Another said.

No, you are dead. The man said. He undid the wraps. He then did hand sign. Now!

We have to get out of here before. One of the Anbu said before.

Rave Meteor Storm. He then formed a giant orb of multicolored chakra in his hand. It separated into smaller multicolored orbs and shot at them and kills them on each on impact.

Wow that was a lot of power. Naruto said.

Thanks. He said.

What can we call you? Naruto asked.

Kai. He said.

Well Kai. Let's finish what we started. Naruto said.

No need. I have no will to kill you. Kai said.

Then work with the Leaf. Naruto said.

Fine but I have a goal that I need to accomplish. Kai said.

And that is? Naruto asked.

As all Root agents that were trained in secret were orphaned by some means. Kai said. I don't expect to find my family but I wish to at least find where I came from.

If that is what you want then I will do everything I can to help. Naruto said. That is a promise.

Kai then let out a smile and said. Alright then. He then extended his hand.

What is this for? Naruto asked.

Isn't this a correct to greet someone for the first time and to seal a deal? Kai asked.

I guess that is right. Naruto said taking hold of his hand and shaking it.

Shall we return to the Leaf? Kai asked.

Alright let's go. Naruto said and they were all off.

**Chapter 30:**

They made it back to the village and then headed to the Hokage's office. There Kai greeted himself. Greetings Honored Granddaughter, I am Kai, former agent of "The Foundation."

If you are trying to make a good impression, please refer to me by my current title. She said.

Very well, Lady Tsunade. He said. I am here to pledge my loyalty to the village by my own way? His legs started to buckle.

What is wrong? She asked.

It's nothing. It's just that I have not gotten use to the decrease of weight. He then when on to explain of what he was put through.

That is horrible even for him. She said. Do you know where he is?

Sadly, no. Kai said. I was never trusted with that info. He came to me.

Where? She asked.

My cell was in an underground route that is directly under the shopping district. He said.

Well since you are here, what to do with you? Tsunade asked herself out loud.

With all do respect I think it would be good if I was to be partnered with Sai. He said.

Why me? Sai asked.

Simply you already know how I like to fight so you won't have to learn. Kai said.

Sai, do you have any abjection. She asked.

No, Lady Tsunade. He said.

Alright. Kai you will be placed on Team Seven with Sai, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruto, and Sasuke Uchiha, commanded by Yamato.

Very well. Kai said. If that is all I will be going.

Where are you going? Sasuke asked.

I am going to get some better things to wear. Kai said then he disappeared.

Wow that was interesting. Naruto said. Well I think I will be going too. With that all of Team Seven left the office.

So where are you going? Sasuke asked Naruto.

You know where I am going. Naruto said. But enjoy your time with Sakura, Sasuke.

Just get out of here. Sasuke said.

Alright, alright. Naruto said. And in a flash he was gone.

So shall we? Sasuke asked Sakura. And then the two were off.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Compound Hinata was sitting outside drinking some tea relaxing from here training session with Neji. You are getting better Lady Hinata.

Thanks. Hinata said. You are a real help.

So how is your relationship with Naruto doing? He asked.

Hinata almost choked on the tea but cleared her throat and said. What are you getting at?

You know you two are really serious about your feelings for each other. Neji said. I even have seen him coming from your room.

I appreciate your concern but we are not doing anything like that. Yet. She muttered the last part to herself.

I did not tell you father so you don't have to worry. Neji said.

Thanks. Hinata said. And since you know. You can come out now Naruto.

Just then Naruto appeared out of no where hanging upside-down. Hey Neji. So are you ready yet? He asked Hinata.

Almost. She said. She then picked up a backpack. I will be with Naruto training so do not worry.

Come on. Naruto said. But he was on the outside of the compound's gate.

Coming. She said. See you. And she and Naruto were off.

They soon arrived to there secret training area. Shall we? Naruto asked.

Lets. Hinata replied.

The two trained for a while and now where sitting on the ground resting. Meanwhile in the bushes Neji was watching them. _This is only to make sure Naruto don't try and take advantage of Lady Hinata. _

Isn't it not nice to watch others with out them knowing outside of a mission?

Neji turned around and fell followed from his hiding spot. Who are you?

That name is Kai. He said. Kai was now had his hard combed neat and was in a braid. He was also wearing black jacket and a red shirt underneath. He also had black shades on. So tell me your name and why you were spying on Naruto and his girlfriend.

_He could tell right away?_ Naruto said to himself.

Lady Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga clan and I her cousin Neji is in charged of protecting her.

Well Neji. I don't mean to be the one to say this but, you are weird. Kai said.

Oh yeah. Neji then thrust his palm but Kai dodged. Neji then tried again but another miss. The process continued.

Then when Neji showed a sign of exertion Kai struck. Brake Kicking. With that Kai spun around on his skull and kick Neji away. He then got back to his feet. Sorry about that Hinata.

Neji then got up. _He is not looking._ Neji then charged but then Kai grabbed him and flipped him to the ground head first.

You started it. Kai said. Sorry still. Naruto I am sorry for ruining your training date.

How can you tell? Naruto asked.

I am able to read minds and feelings with my eyes. He said. Then he ran off.

He is weird. Hinata said. But I have a good feeling about him.

Me too. Naruto said. But it is almost like a bond that goes deeper then the two of us being orphans.

**Chapter 31:**

Time has pasted and Team Seven had been giving an extended mission. Your mission is simply to transport a caravan of survives of a village attack to there new home but I would like that you stay there for a while. Tsunade said. Think of it as a vacation.

Why would we do that? Naruto asked.

The village you are going to is in the Land of Whirlpools. She said.

Alright. Naruto said. Then the team went off.

Naruto. Why did you agree to the vacation after you heard the name of the land? Sakura asked.

I don't think it is time for you to know. Naruto said.

But, Naruto. Sakura said. But then Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai?

You trust Naruto so let it go. He said.

Alright. She said.

Elsewhere Naruto headed home and went for the basement. If I am going so far away I can't trust the Fourth's scroll here. Naruto opened the compartment. And took out the scroll and placed it in his pouch.

So that is where it is? Naruto turned to see Danzo.

Danzo. Get out of my house. Naruto said.

As soon as you turn over the scroll. He said.

Sorry but it was on my property so it is mine now. Naruto said.

I don't think you understand the situation you are in? Danzo said. Just then a sword was pressed to his throat.

I think he understands very well. Said the holder of the sword.

How dear you interfere. He said. And who are you any way?

I guess you would not remember me, Gramps. He said.

So it is you Kai. He said.

Naruto go on I will be fine. Kai said.

Thanks. Naruto said and he left.

So what are you going to do? Danzo asked.

You now I have all the right to kill you.

Then why don't you? He asked.

Kai then released Danzo and said. You raised me as to be a weapon for killing. I wish to prove to you that I am more then a weapon. But Naruto Uzumaki is my friend and if you try and hurt him or any of my friends, I will kill you with out hesitation.

What makes you think you can? He asked.

Because I see it in your eye. You are nothing but a scared man. Kai said.

Danzo then just left speechless.

At the main gate. Where could he be? Sakura said.

He will be here. Sasuke said. Right Naruto.

Sure. He said. See.

Just then Kai ran to them. Hi guys.

Well let's go then? Sasuke said.

Where is Sai? Kai asked.

He went on ahead to met up with are clients. Sakura said.

Alright. He said. Let's get going.

Right. They all said and they were off.

**Chapter 32:**

The team was almost at the Village in the Whirlpool where they were escorting to the group of survivors to. They finally made it. They where each giving there payment on the spot and after dividing it they decided to go find a place to stay.

Right as they were about to make it to an inn Naruto heard something. Give me that back.

Naruto looked and saw a little girl being bullied by a large man. He was holding what looked like a locket. Sorry girl no can do.

Hey. Naruto said.

Huh. The man said. Don't get involved.

Sasuke then said. May I?

No, I can take him myself. Naruto said. He then said. I think that necklace belongs to this little girl.

You have no idea of how you are dealing with. He said. He then charged. Naruto then side stepped and kicked the locket in the air. Hey. Just then Sakura punched the man in the face.

Naruto then caught the locket and handed it to the girl. Here you go.

Thank you mister. She had on a white dress on with bright flowers on them. Her hair was a light violet color. She then collapsed.

Sakura. Naruto yelled.  
>She ran to the little girl. She has a fever. She then ran to the man she beat up. Where is there a hospital?<p>

There are none. He said. Then he pasted out again.

Can you help her? Naruto asked Sakura.

I would need a better place to work. She said.

Just then the little girl woke up. Doctor's… office… a mile that way. She then fell back to sleep.

Let's get her there. Sakura said.

Put her on my back. Kai said. I am faster so I will get her there faster.

No. I will in case she gets worse. Sakura said.

They then got to the doctor's office. Sasuke knocked. Then the door was answered by an old man. Hello, what can I do for you?

This girl collapsed suddenly. Naruto said.  
>Bring her in. he said. Sakura put her on the table and the doctor examined her.<p>

Heavy breathing but no sign of poisoning. Strong pulse but she is out cold. He took out a bottle with medicine in it. You, young lady, help me get this girl's mouth opened.

Alright. Sakura did that and the doctor made her swallow the pill. Sakura then saw that her fever was going down. She is getting better.

You're welcome, Leaf Ninja. He said.

Time passed and the little girl woke up from the bed they put her in. YAWN. Where am I? She asked.

You're up. The doctor said. Good. You seem to be doing well.

I am. Thanks doctor. She then looked around. Where are the people that helped me?

If you mean those ninja they are my living room. He said.

Well thank you. She said. Now can I go?

Alright if you fell up to it? He said.

She made her way outside. But before she could get too far she was stopped by Naruto. Hold it. Do you think you should be out of bed? Naruto said.

It was only a little fever. I am fine. She said.

Yeah but it is hard enough for some one to take care of themselves even without a fever. He said.

Who told you? She asked.

You were trying to get that necklace of yours by yourself. Naruto said. So how long has it been?

I was one when my father dead. My mother was killed a week after giving birth to me. She said. This locket is the only thing I have of my mom's.

You must have been lonely? Naruto said.

Not really. The villagers have taken care of me till I was old enough to do things for myself. She said. The doctor was the first one to be there for me after that.

Well l will let you on your way then. Naruto said letting her go by. She stopped and turned around and asked Naruto something. Do you and your friends need a place to stay?

Yeah. You know of somewhere? Naruto asked.

You can stay with me. She said. My dad owned a farm house with is big enough for you all.

What is your name? Naruto asked.

Kairi.

Well Kairi, The name is Naruto Uzumaki it is nice to formally met you. He said. He then told his friends and they were on their way to the house. It was a big house.

They went in and unpacked.

**Chapter 33:**

The next day, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kai woke up to the smell of food. They walked in to find Naruto with Kairi cooking. Naruto looked at them and said. Morning guys, breakfast is almost done. They were served it. Sasuke and Sakura were a little worry of trying it. Don't worry I did not make it. With that said they dug in.

This is not half bad. Sasuke said.

Thanks. Said Kairi.

You made it? Sakura asked.

Yep. She said. I needed to after people stopped cooking for me.

She could give you a lesson in cooking. Sasuke said to Sakura.

What was that?

Nothing. He said.

Sakura? Would you mind going to the market with me? Kairi asked.

Sure. Sakura said.

Alright. I will be training. Sasuke said. What are you doing Naruto?

I am going to look around. Naruto said.

They then went on to there day.

Naruto was walking towards an empty field. Once there he said. I could tell that you were there since I entered the town you can come out now. Just then a young man stepped out from behind a tree wearing a suit of black armor with a grey sash and white hantori. In his sash he carried an average sword. His hair was black in a pony tail and had a single strain of hair in his face. I appreciate that you waited till we where out of the village to make your move. So who am I facing?

My name is Kenji Futzo. He said. And if what you said is right you are Naruto Uzumaki. That is a lie.

No it is not. Naruto said.

Then prove it to me. He then draws his sword. He then charged. Naruto grabbed a kunai and tried to fight him off but he was disarmed easily. You call your self a ninja. You should never try to attack directly, especially against a master of kenjutsu.

You're skilled but a master I doubt. Just as Naruto was trying to get back up he felt his entire body in pain.

See. You are no Uzumaki. Kenji said. He then swings his sword but Naruto then jumped back and did a single hand sigh.

Got you! Then the Naruto disappeared.

Shadow Clones. He said.

Naruto then charged at him from his other side. Take this.

Shadow Sword Jutsu. Just then a second sword appeared in his other hand and he used it to stab Naruto but this one disappeared as well.

Hey up here. Naruto yelled as he was coming down.

Kenji turned one of his swords, blade-in and then turned to the right. Dance of Twin Death. This one hit but the Naruto was another clone. Again. He said.

Just then two Naruto's appeared from underground and grabbed his arms. Then the real Naruto charged him with a Rasengan.

Not in your life. His body then glow and then his armor sprouted blades. Dance of the Vortex Wave: First Set. This dispersed the clones.

What? Naruto said.

Then Kenji took a fighting stance. Now time for the Dance of Vortex Wave: Final Set. Just then his body turned around and he charged at Naruto. The two attacks cancel each other out.

That attack. Naruto said. How can you do it?

Not telling you, Naruto. He said. He then took his sword and slashed but Naruto got away and throw shuriken at him. But then the blades of his left arm turned to a whip chain. Using that he whipped the attacks away. So you think that I can't get you from that far. Well you are wrong. Is Sword then glow yellow. Dance of the Rising Sun. With the slash of his sword he let out a chakra blade.

Naruto then dodged it and then said. I was not trying to get out of your range. I was trying to get you in my range. With that Naruto took out a scroll and then summoned thousands of kunai. Death Storm. Then all the kunai attacked him from all directions. You are done.

Your right but I refuse to die here. Kenji said. Whirlpool's Sacred Dance of the Hurricanes. Then his stabbed the ground with his sword and a vortex formed, knocking out all the kunai. Naruto used shadow clones to protect himself but they were blown away. You win Naruto Uzumaki. You truly are the son of Kushina Uzumaki.

You know my mother? He asked.

Sadly no, but my father use to tell me stories. My father, the only man to beat him was a woman. I only now the story but there is one thing that I must do.

And that is Kenji. Naruto asked.

Repay his debt to your mother by teaching you some of your heritage. He said.

I would like that. Naruto said.

Wow. They heard a voice. They turned to see it was Kairi. With her was Kai.

She got away from Sakura so I took her and she came here for you.

Kai. Kenji said.

Yes that is my name but how do you now it? He asked.

A young woman from the Whirlpool was visiting her best friend in the Leaf Village, The father died long before and the Mother died from a injury that forced her into early labor. The child lived but was taken.

Why couldn't the friend try and get the child. Kai asked.

She had her own child yet to be born to worry about but she said promised her friend that once she could she would save her friend's little Kai. That was you. Naruto's and your's mothers were best of friends.

So that is why I felt so calm in battle with Naruto here. Kai said.

Naruto? Kairi asked. Is it okay that once you leave I go with you?

Are you asking for me to talk you in as my family? Naruto asked.

If doesn't have to be like that. She said. More like you becoming my teacher.

Why would you wish to do this? Naruto asked.

My dad was a former ninja but after a mission he got separated from his team. She said. He wandered trying to fine his team. He wandered into town were my mom took him and nursed him to back to health. They spent a lot of time together. He fell in love with her. After there wedding he left searching for where his team could have been. He found them, dead. He then returned and gave up his life as a ninja. I was born the day he came back. Then a week later my mom died protecting me then the some for my dad a year later.

Why ask me to train you though? Naruto asked.

I could tell that you and I are the some. She said. I can't explain it but despite the villager being kind I could sense a deep feeling of hatred.

Well I have nothing against it but let's get our relationship clear. I am to be a mentor and maybe a father figure. Naruto said. Understand.

Yes, I understand. She said.

Good now go with Kai for now. Naruto told her.

Alright. Kairi said. She and Kai then walked off.

So Kenji what is it that you can teach me. Naruto asked.

You'll see. He said.

**Chapter 33:**

Two months passed since Team Seven went to the Land of Whirlpools. At this point in time Lady Tsunade has called a meeting of the heads of all the ninja families of the Leaf. Everyone was in conversation, wondering the nature of the meeting. Just then Lady Tsunade entered the room and took her seat. Then some one asked. With all do respect Lady Tsunade, but why have you asked for this meeting. This person was Homura Mitokado, one of her advisors.

In deed, if this is a way of wasting our time you would stop it. Said Koharu Utatane, her other advisor.

There are two main pieces of business but we still have to wait? Tsunade said.

For what? Asked one of the clan heads.

Just then an Anbu dropped next to Lady Tsunade. They have arrived. He said.

Let them in. She told him.

Just then Team Seven minus Kai entered the room. What it the meaning of this? Said Tsune, the Head of the Inuzuka Clan and Kiba's mother said. Sakura being your own apprentice belongs in these meeting but to let a traitor like Uchiha in here as a guest.

I agree. Said Hiashi Hyuga. Also though Naruto Uzumaki has saved the lived of everyone in the Village and is a great assent to the village he has no claim to sit in.

Yes he does. Tsunade said. But I will get to that later. First to business. Sasuke Uchiha, Your probation period is over I return all your rights such as the right to take the Uchiha's seat on the council.

Thank you Lady Tsunade but I wish to stay here for now. Sasuke said.

Understood. She said. Now for the second piece of business. As you now the Fourth sealed the Nine-Tails in Naruto. It is time for Naruto to be recognized as who he really is. As the son of Minato Namikaze. Our Fourth Hokage.

Madness. Why do you call use all here to tell use this? Homura said.

It was my choice. Naruto said. I wished it as a way of self gratification. A rubbing who I am I your face for those how hated me as a kid. I am sorry to those that did not though.

Tell us. Asked Shikaru Nara. How long have you known?

You were aware of when I went to the Eight Tailed state. Well it was with my Father's spirit's help that I was able to control to turn back. He told me he was my dad at that time.

So you kept it secret for that long. He said.

Anyway. Lady Tsunade said. As of this moment Naruto Uzumaki's heritage will be known to all in the village.

Lady Tsunade, I thank you for your decrement for not telling anyone about this. Naruto said. Now if this is all I have something I need to talk to you in private.

Alright. She said. You are all dismissed. After that she and Naruto walked to her office. So what is it that you want?

In the Land of Whirlpool I met with a young abandoned girl. Naruto said. She asked to come to the village with us and wanted me to train her as well as live here.

Well if she had no one to take care of her then I can agree to her living with you. Tsunade said. But as for training her, how old is she?

Eight. He said.

Well if you wish you may train her but it is best that she be enrolled in the academy. She said. So what is her name?

She doesn't know here family name so she agreed to go by Kairi Namikaze. Naruto said. And just to let you know thou I will respect my father I will still go by Uzumaki.

Fine. She said. Now my I meet the girl?

Alright. Naruto said. Kai, bring her in.  
>Moments later Kai came in the room with Kairi. She was wearing a black top with a tan skirt. Here she is. Kai said.<p>

Thanks. Naruto said and Kai then left.

So you are Kairi. Tsunade said. It is nice to meet you. I am Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

It is an honor to meet you Lady Tsunade. Kairi said.

Well Kairi is there anything that you will need? The Fifth asked.

Actually, yes. I have hard that you are an expert medical ninja. Kairi said. I wish to learn medical ninjutsu.

Really, why do you wish to be a medical ninja? Tsunade asked.

I want to be a ninja to protect myself and the people that are dear to me but I hate killing so I want to use my skills to help people. She said.

Well as Hokage I am too busy to actually teach you myself but Sakura Haruno is my best student. She can teach you in my-stead.

Alright. I like Sakura anyway. Kairi said. So can we go now Naruto?

Is that okay? Naruto asked.

Yes were done here. Tsunade said. You two my go?

Right. Naruto said and he and Kairi left to explore the village.

**Chapter 34:**

The two left the tower and headed for Ichimaru's Ramen Shop. Kairi was riding and Naruto's shoulders. Naruto, is this ramen really that great? She asked.

Of course. Naruto said. Like you I grow up alone. I did not have much money for food and the people at the shop were nice to me.

Like the doctor was for me. She said.

I guess that is right. Naruto said.

Just then someone snuck up to him. Hey there it's been a while. It was Hinata.

Oh Hinata. Hi. Naruto said. How are you?

I'm fine. She then looked at the little girl he had with him. And who are you?

Oh yeah. Naruto said. He but her down to the ground. Hinata this is Kairi. Kairi this is Hinata.

That Hinata? She asked. Naruto gave a nod. It is a great honor to meet you. I am Kairi Namikaze, a tribute to my desire to be trained you this village.

I am glad to see you too? Hinata said. So where are you going?

We were going for some ramen. Kairi said. What to join us?

Sure. She said.

There you are. Said a voice.

Hinata turned around and saw who it was. Father!

Don't worry Hinata it is okay. He said. Naruto, I wish to talk to you alone. Come with me please.

Alright. Naruto said. Hinata would you take Kairi to Ichimaru's for me.

Sure. Let's go Kairi. Hinata said.

Okay. Kairi said and they headed there.

So Naruto, I have noticed that you and my daughter have been seeing each other out side of missions. He said.

How long have you known? Naruto asked.

I was aware of my daughter's feelings for you and the way she acts. She was less shy, starting after the attack on the village. Plus I show you leaving the day before you left. So tell me what are you're intentions?

At this point I don't know. Naruto said. But I will not wish to hurt her ever.

That is good enough. He said. You have my permission to make your relationship more public. But I trust that you will not do anything.

Catching the hit Naruto interrupted. Sorry for interrupting but I understand. You see that little girl. I have taken her in and am her guardian. So I will make a good example for her.

Good. He said. And personally, I would not have denied your seeing each other even before your heritage was known.

Thank you Hiashi. Naruto said.

Just because you are tactically a Hokage's son does not mean that you can show me disrespect. He said. Especially since you are dating my daughter.

Alright, Lord Hyuga. Naruto said. Now if you don't mind I thing both Hinata and your escort detail may be worried so I will be off. Whit that Naruto headed for Ichimaru's. Once there he saw Hinata and Kairi getting along nicely. Hey you two.

They turned around and Hinata asked. How did things go with my father?

Pretty well. Naruto said. Turns out he knew before we even knew. But I guess that is what parents can do. He does not disapprove of use being together.

That is great news that means we can be together. Hinata said.

Yeah. Naruto said. So Kairi let's have some ramen.

Alright. She said.

They had there ramen and left.

**Chapter 35:**

A week has passed and Lady Tsunade was in her office when she reserved a strange message. What is this? She opened and was shocked. She then called in Team Seven.

They entered the room. Yamato said. Team Seven here for duty.

So what is the mission? Naruto asked.

Yes, I am sick of waiting for a mission where I can test my skills for real. Sasuke said.

There has been a threat in a small village in the Land of Grass. I want Team Seven to investigate and if needed neutralize the threat. Tsunade said. But if possible you are to bring one of them alive.

Why is that? Sakura asked.

I am not at liberty to say. She said. Now off you go.

Right. They said and then they left.

Moments later they were hot on route to the village but when they got there it was too late.

No were too late. Naruto said.

But how? Sai said. I just saw the village an hour ago. It was peaceful but now it is like a ghost town.

Sasuke walked followed then he threw shuriken in front of him. Then Yamato spoke up. Sasuke what's with you?

But just then the shuriken were deflected then the village disappeared and there stood a strange little boy. You are good. You saw through my illusion.

His illusion. What his he taking about? Sai asked.

It is simple. He is the one that sent the letter. Sakura asked. And as he said he is skilled with genjutsu so he may not be a little boy. She then tried to released the illusion but all that happen was that they saw that they were farther from where they where before.

You are no fun. The boy said.  
>Naruto then said. Okay I have found you out. You are no genjutsu but you are merely a focal point.<br>You got that right. Said a voice then dropped a largest man.

He must be the one that used the genjutsu. Kai said.

No but I am the one that will kill you. He then took out a giant ax and then he charged at the team.  
>Wood Style: Giant Forest. With that Yamato launched a wooden spike at the larger man. But the man just slashed the wood then it turned to mud and dropped to the ground. What happened?<p>

My Axe is able to split a solid object to its base elements. He said. For your wood is a mix of earth and water I was able to do the same.

_He is right. And because of his speed he will be able to stop my attacks. _Yamato was about to have them retreat when he saw something. The man's axe was being pulled from him. He looked to see that Kai was controlling the axe.

Kai then said. You are mine. He then charged the man with a sword.

Please. He used his ax and stopped the sword and then his ax disappeared. But how?

Simple. Kai said. Your ax was genjutsu based. So I released it. Now time to rumble. He then went for the kid.

Kai what are you doing? Naruto asked but then the Boy took out a kunai and then blocked his sword.

Smart. You could tell I was the real enemy. How? The boy asked.

It was thanks to Sasuke. The angle the attack was deflected was from ahead of you. Kai said.

So I could not fool you, Kai. He said. Then he took out a whip chain and attacked. Kai got out of the way and managed to kick him.

I am not going to let you stop me. Grand Rave. With that he attacked the boy from multiple directions then the boy was knocked out cold.

So now that his is over let's get going. Kai said.  
>What about his guy? Sakura asked. Then as she touched the larger man he well into pieces. It was a puppet?<p>

Just then the mouth of the puppet moved. Smart girl.

It talked! Naruto said surprised.

It is not the puppet. Said Kai. It is its puppeteer.

Correct I am using my failed work as a transmitter. The puppeteer said.

Who are you? Asked Naruto.

My name is Kurari and the boy that you defeated is Takesei formerly of the Sound.

Sound? Kai said. He then turned and saw that the boy's body spat out a large ball that opened up and revealed to be a hybrid of a snake and a spider. Oh now. It then attacked and then Kai used his Rave Meteor Storm at close range. This took care of him for sure.

Nice. Said the puppet. Now you may pass but it will not be long before you meet up with more resistance.

Bring it on. Naruto said. As they all made their way to the village.

**Chapter 36:**

Team Seven have been moving for a while and right as they were about to rest they were attacked. Look out. Sakura said. They got out of range. The dust cleared and they saw what attacked them.

It was a snake sized puppet. Then it spoke. Greetings, Leaf Ninja. It was some time since you heard my voice.

Kurari. Naruto said. What is it that you and that boy wanted?

Nothing. He just was a pawn. Me I wish to kill all of you. Ladies first. With that the Snake attacked Sakura but she just destroyed it.

Got you. She said. Then she punch the ground and then the body of an old man was seen died from underground. Let's go. She said. We have wasted enough time here. They all followed her without a word.

Meanwhile in he shadows. She was ruthless. A man with a large cloak on said. She must be scared.

Idiot. Said someone wearing a mask.

What was that? Shouted the cloaked man.

I said you are an idiot. The masked man said.

That's it. The cloaked man said. He was about to attack but a sword was thrown in between them.

Then a mysterious man wearing a blue and green kimono walked up and picked the sword up and said. You are wasting time.

Why you. Said the cloaked man.

She was scared. Said a voice. Then everyone in the cave took a knee and bowed to a man wearing raggy clothes and a mask and helmet on who was hanging from the ceiling of their base. She could see it. The bomb that explodes when chakra is used to destroy it. That girl Sakura Haruto, she is a skilled observer. Daetai, I am relying on you.

The cloaked man got up and said. As you wish. And with that he was gone.

**Chapter 37:**

They made their way farther but then they were stopped by a cloaked figure. You're not going to get through me. He said. For I Daetai will not let you live.

Everyone stay back. Yamato said. This guy is dangerous. He then used his wood jutsu and to try and restrain Daetai.

Please. Daetai then performed several hand signs and then spikes came up from the ground. Steel Spikes. You will not beat me that easily. He then did hand signs and then rows of spikes headed for everyone.

Everyone out of the way. Yamato said as he used a wood jutsu to make a barrier. Just then the spikes stopped at the barrier and then more spikes came out from the original spikes. What? Yamato dodged but then more spikes formed from the new ones, following Yamato's movements. He tried using wood jutsu to slow them down but it was of no use. Then the spikes hit him.

Daetai walked up to the remains. Well you were not that much of a challenge. What? He looked to see that it was a Wood Clone. Where is he? Just then Shuriken were thrown at him from behind but using his spike jutsu he summoned one to his hand and used it to deflect it then using his other hand he summoned more spikes. I don't care how many tricks you have I will beat you to a point in which you are barely alive and then make you watch as I kill all of your team.

I will not let you do that. Yamato said. I will stop you here and now. With that said he then used an Earth Jutsu to bind him. He then tried finish him Daetai then used a earth jutsu himself to attack Yamato. He got out of the way but then used a water jutsu but Daetai countered with the some._ He can use Earth and Water Jutsu. So he and I are basicly equally matched. _

Just then Daetai used a fire jutsu.  
>What! Yamato said as he barely dodged the attack. But how?<p>

You haven't found out yet. I am able to use these three elements because of my metal jutsu is a Kekkei Genkai. I just chose to use spikes. He then shot metal and earth spikes at Yamato.

I don't care how strong you are I will stop you. Yamato said. I will win. With that he summoned a giant wood wall then used his earth jutsu to attack from below knocking Daetai back. Then he pierced Daetai's chest, ending his life. It is over.

Not…yet. Daetai said in his dieing breath. You… see with me… dead… there is no one keeping to… spikes… in the air. And with that said he died and the spikes that were in the air started to fall.

Oh no. Yamato said. _My chakra is too low to stop the spikes. _

Just then a chakra barrier shot up and protected them all.

When it pasted Naruto asked. What was that?

I don't know but whatever it was it saved use all. Sai said.

They then left for their target.

Elsewhere. The ninja with the kimono asked the leader. Why save them master? If they were to die then it would have been easier for us.

I have my reasons. The leader said.

**Chapter 38:**

While traveling Sai made a realization. Naruto, I think they are targeting us separately.

I agree. Sasuke said. They sent an enemy that's true form is released in defeat for someone that is skilled in killing.

Your right and they sent someone that attacked from a hiding place for someone that attacks close-range and someone that had three elements for a two element user. Naruto said. That must mean that there is someone for each of us.

You got that right. Said a voice. They turned to see a man in the standard Leaf Ninja gear and a mask on.

So you want to fight. Naruto said.

Hold it Naruto. He is mine. Sasuke said.

You two are such funny idiots. I am here for Sai. He said.

Me why? Sai asked.  
>Sorry just orders. He said as he drew a sword but when Sai saw it, it shocked him.<p>

That sword had no tip. You were part of "The Foundation."

Was I? He asked I don't remember. He then attacked. But Sai drew his short sword and counter him blow for blow.

Then Sai jumped back and used his Ink Beasts. They attacked but when they got near they turned back to normal ink. So you can absorb chakra. Sai said. he then draw a ink bird and took flight.

You will not get away. The masked ninja said. As he jumped into the air and then summoned a hang glider then followed him launching kunai at Sai.

_He is not giving up._ He then throws a kunai at the masked ninja sending him down. Sai goes down to check what he did but then he is shocked as to who it is. Shin but how you died long ago.

Everyone else caught up and then Shin disappeared into dust. What happened? Sakura asked.

Nothing. Sai said then started off towards the village they are seeking for.

Meanwhile the man in the kimono was playing a tune of a flute and said in his head. _Come to me. I am waiting. _

**Chapter 39:**

They soon arrived at what looked like the village. This does not seem right. Sai said. They then released the scene and then they found that they were in a field.

On a branch was a man in a kimono. He also had red hair in a rat-tail. He was playing a tune on his flute. He stopped and looked at them. Good you're all here. He said.

Alright. Tell me how are we going to fight? Naruto asked.

We are not my fight is with Sasuke Uchiha. He said. But I think that Sai has a question.

Yes, how was Shin alive? Sai asked.

That was his name huh. He said. He was a chakra clone. He was to take chakra then become it.

Sasuke, take him out for me. Sai asked.

I'll try. Sasuke said as he draws his swords.

So it is like that. The man said. Very well. He then draws his own sword. Its blade was an onyx black color. He then charged at Sasuke. He slashed but Sasuke countered then attacked with his other sword. The man pushed away out of the way of Sasuke's other sword. He then threw shuriken towards Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged them. Then he sheathed his blades and the performed hand signs and released a black fire style. It hit dead center. That was easy. He said. But when he was about to walk back to the group but then he was attacked from behind. He got up and saw the source of the attack. What the! Not how? He saw a long arm retract back to an unharmed man. His kimono is the only thing that was damaged. Who are you?

That is right I never gave you my name. He said. I am Arashi Yakuza.

Yakuza! Yamato said. But that is impossible.

What do you mean? Sakura asked.

The Yakuza clan was killed off during the Great Ninja War. Yamato said.

That is half right. Arashi said.

How are you alive then? Sasuke asked.

I was a young boy at the time. I was attacked by Rock Ninja but then my master with the help of a medic from the Sand formed life support system to save my life and replaced my damaged limbs. He said.

Then how is it that you have that skin? Sasuke asked.

This is actually a special fiber that allows me to look normal. He said. But back the work. With that Arashi launched a stream of hot water towards Sasuke hitting him in the chest and sending him back burning the impacted area.

Sasuke got up and managed to attack with one of his swords drawn. Arashi picked up his own blade and stopped Sasuke. You are just a servant to an evil man.

Don't you call him evil! He saved me from death. If it was not for him I would never have reached my goal. Arashi said. And what do you know of the difference of good and evil, you sided with the one that attacked your friends just for power.

Don't give me that you were made into a weapon. Sasuke said.

I would rather be a weapon of peace then a killer like you. He said as he pushed back. I am here to serve him. Am I will always do that? But I have two things to say before we continue.

And what is it? Sasuke asked.

First I would like to apologize to Sai. Arashi said. It was necessary for Shin to be used as a tool.

I will not forgive what you did but I don't think that would matter to you. Sai said.

Right I am saying it for my master. Now for the second thing I have to say to you all. Yamato I thank you for killing Daetai.  
>But he was your teammate. Yamato said.<p>

We may have worked for the same person but we were not teammates. Arashi said. He is the worst type of person. One that leaves his own for the sack of a mission. Not to mention he was the one that killed my family even after they surrendered to him and his squad.

You worked with the person that killed your family? Sasuke asked. But why would you do that?

One should keep there friends close but their enemies should be even closer. Arashi said. I was taught this by my master.

So this is a master of your is that skilled. Sasuke said. Well then I will have to fight him and see for myself.

I will not allow that. Arashi said. He then stuck his sword in the ground and performed hand sighs. He then charged Sasuke.

Sasuke drew his other sword and then he charged back. I Sasuke Uchiha will not let you beat me. Not to show my strength but to protect my friends and my new dream.

In an instant Arashi's arm let out a blade and he intersected the attack. Sasuke then let go of his swords and then used them to jump up above Arashi and then used a Chidori. Arashi tried to move out of the way but he could not move. He looked down and then show snakes rapped around his legs. The Chidori was about to hit but Arashi just let out a small smile. He then performed hand signs that Sasuke recognized. Arashi countered Sasuke's Chidori with his own Chidori. The force released him from the snakes and launched him back to his sword.

How is it that you now the Chidori? Sasuke asked.

It was a jutsu that my master taught me. Arashi said. He said it was a trick his best friend made.

I admit that you are good. Sasuke said. But I am better. With that said Arashi's arm cracked.

You are skilled with your jutsu. He said. But you are still weak.

Is that so? Sasuke asked. Then tell me. How can one get stronger?

That is easy. One is there strongest when they are fighting for a reason. Arashi said.

Tell me then. Sasuke asked. What is your reason for fighting?

I fight for my master. He said. I will give my life to protect him.

Naruto then ran up and spoke. Throwing your life away for someone that is using you is pointless. All that does is gives him power over your life.

My life belonged to him the day he saved me from death. He said.

You are just lying to yourself. Naruto said. What about your friends.

He is my friend and all others died along ago. He said. Naruto, you sound like him.

What? Naruto asked.

Just then Arashi's arm opened up and launched kunai's towards Naruto. Naruto out of the way! Sasuke then jumped in front of the attack and took it head on in the back.

Sasuke! Naruto said.

I'm fine. Sasuke said as he struggled to his feet. I just need a moment to caught my breath.

Don't lie. Naruto said. You are hurt bad.

I'm fine. Sasuke said. I will not give up not until I reach my new goal.

Tell me Sasuke Uchiha. Arashi said. What is this goal of yours?

Sasuke grabbed his swords and said. I will redeem the name Uchiha of its sins by starting it a new.

Is that so? Arashi said. Too bad it will be no use. You are not one to start it anew.

I will try. Sasuke said. But first I will have no chose to stop you. Just then Sasuke's body glow silver. When the flash died down it sawed Sasuke wearing armor of chakra with giant hawk wings.

What is that? Kai asked.

It is Sasuke's Soul Guard. Sakura said. It is an extension of Sasuke's strength.

Sasuke then took his swords and then using the wings took flight and charged at Arashi. Arashi managed to take his sword and fight him off. You are still no chance against me.

Sasuke then took his swords and then swung then launching a stream of lighting at Arashi hitting him. Now to end this. Sasuke said. He then took one of his swords and tried to slash Arashi's head off but then someone appeared and sent Sasuke flying.

Sasuke! Sakura said as she ran to tend to his wounds. Are you okay?

I'm fine. Sasuke said. But right now I can't move on my own.

Rest it will be okay. Naruto said. He then turned his attention to the one that attacked. Why did you attack Sasuke?

Master. Arashi said. Why are you here?

It is fine. He said. Rest up. I am the master that Arashi was talking about.

So you are the one that I have to stop. Naruto said. Well ready yourself. Naruto took up a kunai ready to attack.

As you wish. The master said as he too took out a kunai.

**Chapter 40:**

Naruto and the master was about to fight. Arashi can you move? He asked.

Yes. He said.

Then move out of the way. He said. It is my fight. With that Arashi moved out of the way and Naruto and the master charged in and clashed kunai to kunai.

Naruto jumped back, did a flip and launched Shuriken at him. But he used his kunai to defect the attack. He then throws the kunai at Naruto. It hit but then the Naruto disappeared. Shadow Clone. Nice work, Naruto Uzumaki. He said to Naruto how was behind him holding Arashi's sword to his throat.

No tell me why did you attack that village? Naruto asked.

That is easy. He said. There was no village. With that the man Naruto had the sword to, disappeared. He then dropped down and kicked Naruto in the arm sending the sword back to Arashi. You should not us someone else's weapon as your own.

_He must be from the Leaf._ Naruto said to himself. _That Shadow Clone was flawless._

You almost had me. He said. But you can't win.

Why is that? Naruto asked.

Because I know all your moves. He said.

Oh yeah. Naruto said.

Yeah. He said as he takes a kunai and struck the two Narutos that were attacking him from behind. As I said I know all your moves. That Rasengan would not have hit me anyway.

_He knows of my Rasengan._ Naruto said. Naruto then took his distance and used a wind jutsu. But then the master used a fire jutsu and then Naruto was hit hard.  
>Naruto! Sakura said.<p>

Stay back I'm fine. Naruto said. He then took out a kunai and used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. They then charged him from multiple directions. They attacked like wild animals.

The man attacked them all. But as he took out one another ten appeared. The process continued.

_I can't take this for too much longer. _He said. _Well there is one thing I can do._

When the clones launched shuriken they hit him but then all there was in his place was his raggy clothes. Then Naruto said. He used the Cicada Escape he his still here somewhere. The clones then spread out to search.

Meanwhile the master was hiding on a tree branch nursing a wound. He was now wearing a dark blue and red jacket. I was a little late with my escape. He said. but at least I gave him the slip. Just then shuriken were coming at him. He rolled out of the way but just as he did two Naruto's appeared and kicked him. He blocked them but then from below another came at high speed. Finally the original came crashing down and using a Rasengan. _I can't move he has me in a bind._ He was hit by the attack and the clones disappeared.

Now to see how you are. Natuto said but when he got to the body it turned to a log. Replacement Jutsu. Naruto then ran off to search for him.

As soon as Naruto was gone the log turned back to the man. _That was close._ He said to himself. Just then he was slashed from behind. He turned around to see that it was Naruto. But how? He asked.

You think I am as weak…

Not that. I mean that technique you used to slash me. I don't see a sword or kunai. That was cool. He said.  
>Really thanks. I used the basics of Chakra Scalpel with wind chakra. What why am I speaking to you as if we are friends? Naruto asked.<p>

Well you and I don't have to be enemies. He said.

Why do you think we can do that? Naruto asked.

The rest of Naruto's team made there way to the scene fast enough to hear his answer as he started to remove his mask and helmet. Because you are a lot like I was in my youth. He takes them off revealing he had black spiked hair and his left eye was covered by bandages and his right eye was an onyx black. He was wearing a leaf village headband that was covered by a pair of goggles. Naruto Uzumaki.

Tell me your name? Naruto asked.

My name is Obito Uchiha. He said.

**Chapter 41:**

At hearing this name everyone was shocked. Yamato was shocked for another reason then him claiming to be an Uchiha. How could that be? Yamato asked.

I don't care what his name is. Naruto said. Uchiha are not I will beat you. Naruto charged but then Obito activated the Sharigan in his right eye. He side steeped Naruto and delivered a kick.

See I am Uchiha. He said.

I don't care I said. Naruto stated. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will become Hokage but first I must beat you.

Why? He said. Naruto you and I are the same.

We are nothing the same. Naruto said. He then Flash Stepped behind him and then using a kunai slashed him but Obito blocked the attack with a kunai. He knocked Naruto's kunai away but it cut of the bandages that covered the right side of his face. They fell off revealing he was missing his left eye. What the? Wow did that happen?

I gave this eye of mine to my best friend. Obito said.

You mean you are the one that Kakashi sensei got the Sharigan from. Naruto said.

Yes. He said.

But how are you alive? Naruto asked.

No one from the Leaf came back for my body. Obito said. I woke up in the care of a young woman. She tended to my wounds and treated me nice. She even let me live with her since I knew I would never be able to go back to the village.

Why have you gone through all this trouble then? Naruto asked.

Simple. I may never be able to return to the Leaf but that does not mean that I don't care for it. He said.

Then way that attacks? Naruto asked.

To truly test your skills. He said. That is for all of you. Even Yamato's.

Why him? Naruto asked.

To see if he is worthy of taking Kakashi's place. Obito said.

Well then, let's see how my skills are for you. Naruto said.

Right. Obito said. He then charged at Naruto and he followed suit. They collided and Obito fell. You win. With that said he got himself up.

Where are you going? Naruto asked.

You passed. Obito said. You are perfect. Naruto, get better.

Okay. He said. and with that said he and Arashi were off.

Let's go. Sasuke said. This was a waste of our time.

They then headed back to the village.

**Chapter 42:**

They soon got back to the village. Sakura escorted Sasuke to the hospital while Naruto and Yamato made their way to the Hokage's office. Once there Naruto busted into the room. Granny! What is with you sending use out on a wild goose chase? Naruto asked angerly.

I see you found out the truth. She said. I apologize for the deception but it was necessary for what I am about to tell you.

And what is it that you need to tell me? Naruto asked.

We have confirmation that Madara is about to make his final move. Tsunade said.

Is this true? Naruto asked.

Yes, but there is more. She said.

What is it? Naruto asked.

Kabato has allied himself with Madara. Naruto turned to see Jugo and Suigutsu in the room.

What do you two mean?

He means that despite Sasuke having us free or incapacitate members of the Sound there is a chance that some still will obey him or he could have gotten more troops. Suigutsu said. Plus there is more.

What do you mean? Tsunade asked.

For some reason ninja that left the Hidden Mist have been gathering. He said. There is something that worries me about that.

You may be right. Naruto said. Because the Land of Water is an isolated island nation we have never witness there war style. Nether as enemy or ally. There most be something I can do?

What do you mean? Suigutsu said. I am going to kill Kisame. Plus Sage mode is the only way that you can beat Madara and you can't use Multi Shadow Clones then. You may not like it but you need help.

Just then Sasuke hanging on Sakura's arm came in the room. Count me in. Sasuke said. I will not let this wounds stop me from doing my part.

I now that. Naruto said.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Lady Tsunade said. I have made a decision that will be to both your likings. I promote both of you to Jonin.

Jonin. They both said. Then Naruto said. But why now of all times.

How else are you two going to be able to choose other jonin and chunin for this assignment?

Assignment? Sasuke asked.

I am making Naruto the head of the operation and you are to be by his side. She said.

We accept. Naruto said.

Good now we need to get things ready. Naruto you came with me. Sakura, take Sasuke home to rest.  
>Right! They said.<p>

Tsunade was talking to Naruto alone. There is some one that wishes to talk with you. She said.

From outside the window walked in an armored ninja. It's been some time Lord Uzumaki.

I told you Kenji, don't call me Lord. Naruto said.

Sorry Naruto. He said. But as you know the threat is massive.

What help can you provide. Naruto asked.

I have already taken care of that. Kenji said. Every single ninja in the Land of Whirlpool are willing to protect the Leaf Village. That way you don't have to worry about your home.

Thank you. Naruto said. He looked at Kenji's hand. What is with the sword?

He lifted the sword and presented it to Naruto. This sword was made especially for you? Naruto took the sword and unsheathed it. It is called Bankai.

Bankai? Naruto asked. Why such a name?

Bankai is the last sword forged in the Land of Whirlpool. Kenji said standing up.

Thank you. Naruto said sheathing the blade and then placed it on his back. Then they left.

**Chapter 43:**

Lady Tsunade call every able bodied ninja in the village to the roof of the Hokage's Tower. _This must be bad for Lady Tsunade to call in all able ninja to one place. _Iruka said.

Moments later Tsunade walked up in front of him. On one side was Naruto Uzumaki and on the other was a ninja that was unfamiliar to all. She then said. First I would like to thank all of you for coming here. Now I have news recurring to the "Akatsuki."

But Milady. I thought Naruto Uzumaki dealt with the leader, Pain. A chunin asked.

He did but, Pain was a puppet. The real master mind was controlling things in the shadows. Tsunade said. This man has enlisted the help of the remaining forces of the Sound as well as rouges from the Mist.

Then we have to attack with all our forces. A Jonin said.

That would be misguided. Said Tsunade. If we sent all are forces then the village would be unguarded.

So what are we all doing here if you were not planning an attack? Asked Guy.

I did not say there will not be an attack. But I will let the leader of this operation explain. She said.

Then to everyone's surprise, Naruto walked up and took a forward position. This must be a joke. Said another chunin. He is too young to be head us.

Naruto then said. What I lack in age I make up with skill. Plus as you are all aware I could very well be the target.

Fine. Said Guy. Then what is it that you need.

Very well. Guy, Anko, Kureinai, Iruka. Step forward. They did so. Then Naruto said. I want you to take all but ten of Lady Tsunade's most trusted Anbu and evacuate all none ninja personal out of the village and say there with them.

You most be kidding me. Guy said. I am the best Taijutsu master in the village…

Then Naruto interrupted. And that is why I chose you for this. If any thing was to happen to the Leaf you will have to be able to train others to keep the "Flames of Youth" alive. And I will not separate children so young from the only one they have. Kureinai could tell this was pointed towards her.

What about me? Anko asked.

Thou he was vile; Orachimaru was still one of the Sannin. As one of his students you must keep the memory of them alive good and bad.

Naruto, why must I go away? Iruka asked.

Iruka sensei. You have the most important job. Naruto said. I mean someone has to teach the young how to be ninja.

The four of them then agreed and went off to get things ready.

Now I need volunteers to go with me for the frontal attack. Naruto said. I already have two volunteers plus myself. So how will help.

Before everyone could even take one step, all of Naruto's friends plus Team Hawk was standing in front of the group. Are you sure about this?

Shino spoke up first. Naruto, I think I speech for everyone here waying that we would give our lives just to serve you. They all nodded agreeing with him.

I thank you all but, Kai and Sai I can't use you two.

But Naruto! Kai said.

Because I have a secret mission you two. Naruto said. For the rest of you. I you will be the village's last line of defense. You shall serve under Kenji Futzo here. Now rest and be ready. Naruto said. With that they all left.

A week later Naruto has just finished briefing Sai and Kai of their mission. Then they left and Naruto left after them. He was heading home when he sensed something. He turned around ready to attack but stopped in mid-spin and saw it was Hinata. Hinata. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the mission?

I am ready it's just. Hinata said. I am worry that we will not see each other again.  
>Don't worry we will. Naruto said.<p>

But you don't know that. Hinata said. We could easily be separated or worse. One of us could be killed.

Naruto then kiss her to calm her down. It will be fine.

But how do you know? Hinata asked.

I was going to save this for a few years but… Naruto then got on one knee and took out a small black box and held it in front of him and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond in it. He then said. Hinata Hyuga, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Uzumaki.

Oh Naruto. Hinata said. Are you sure?

Yes. I am surer of this then of me being Hokage. Naruto said. So what is your answer?

Yes. I will marry you. She then hugged him. Then he put the ring on her finger. She then took it off.

What is the matter? Naruto asked.

I just thought it be a little dangerous for me to wear it on my finger on missions. She said as she dug out some wire. She put the ring on the wire and made a necklace. This way I don't loss it.

Alright. Naruto said.

Naruto? Does my father know you were going to do this? Hinata asked.

Yes. Naruto said. But I proposing was a formality.

What do you mean?

As soon as the Hyuga elders found out about my heritage they were opened to arranging our marriage. Naruto said. I did not like the idea of you being forced, even if it was to me so I told them I would propose to you myself. They gave me three years to do it.

You did not have to do that. She said.

I thought the same too after I met with them but that was until your father told me that if I did not before the three years then ether you would be engaged to someone else or if we were to marry I would become Lord of the Hyuga household. Naruto said.

That is not that bad. She said.

And I would be unable to become Hokage. Naruto said.

I will show my father these ring right away. She said and she headed home.

Naruto then made his way around the village to get one last look of it.

At the Hyuga Compound, Hinata had just shown the ring to her father when Neji came in. Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata, one of the enemy Zetsu has been located and eliminated.

Hinata knew what that meant. Neji, let's go.

Right Lady Hinata. He said.

They left the compound. About one mile away Hinata spoke up. Neji, I understand that you have taken to your role as a protector but remember you are a jonin and I am chunin. You get that you have to be an example for the other's.

Gotcha! Neji said.

They met up with the rest at the gate. Where is Naruto? Asked Hinata.

Look. Shikamaru said.

They all turned to see Naruto and Sasuke walking up to them.

Alright guys. Naruto said. Are mission is simple. Pursuit and kill.

They all agreed. And they were off.

**Chapter 44: **

Elsewhere in a hidden cavern we have Madara, Kisame, and Kabuto talking about the situation. Zetsu has not returned yet. Kisame said. They must have killed him.

That would mean they are aware of our attack plans. Kabuto said.

Send out the troops towards the Leaf Village. Madara said.

They did that but then a matter of hours later the counter strike had began. What is happening? They could not have mobilized so quickly. Kisame said.

You underestimate the Leaf. Madara said. Remember I helped in finding the village and despite their choice of Hokage they are skilled.

Oh I'm flattered. They looked down from there cliff throne to see five cloaked figures. One of them removed his hood and revealed himself.

So Naruto Uzumaki. Madara said. You have come right to us. Do you think that you surrendering yourself would save the Leaf?

Sorry old man but I am here for three reasons. Naruto said. The first is to protect the Leaf, by killing you.

Oh really. Madara said. With that said Kabuto snapped his fingers and then two masked monstrosities appeared in front of the five.

Some of your pets? Naruto asked.

Yes. Kabuto said. Using the remains of the most deadly of Sound Ninja I created this two beasts. The one with the black cloak I call Ki. And the one with the white cloak is Ra. Ki, Ra, attack this fools.

They then both let out a growl and charged. But the two on ether side moved in and took the attacks. Their cloaks fell off revealing that Ki was being held back by Rock Lee and Ra was being stopped by Jugo.

So these are the ones we have to fight. Jugo said. Good.

Why is that? Kabuto asked.

Because they are clearly dead already I won't fell badly about killing them. He said. With that said he punched Ra. He worked him to a wall and kept at it.

Meanwhile Lee was dodging the strikes at him by Ki and countering them. He even landed him most powerful hits.

They both backed off thinking they were finish till they heard Kabuto laughing. What is so funny? Lee asked.

Look for yourself. Kabuto said. They looked and saw that but of the beasts were back on their feet.

But how? Jugo asked.

It doesn't matter. Lee said. Just means it will take more to win. With that he charged in and continued his work.

Lee hold up. Jugo said but then Ra charged in. Jugo used his curse power to block. He then realized something. Lee! They get stronger for every time they are hit.

What? Lee said as he dodged Ki's last attack. That explains why we did not kill them last time.

Well there is one more thing. Jugo said.

What? Lee asked.

These two creatures are bond together by their chakra. He said. The damage one receives the other feels.

So what? Lee asked. We have to kill them at the same time.

It is not that easy. Jugo said. If one of use fails to kill our opponent the other will revive the other.

That is right. I beat mine one second after you yours. Lee said. So what do we do?

There is one thing. Jugo said.

Lee then said. Let's do it.

The two of them then under took a meditative stance. At this point Ki and Ra then attacked. Just as they got close they released it. Ki and Ra were sent back. What is this power? Kabuto asked.

This is. Lee started.

Then Jugo said. The power of.

They then both said in unison. The True Soul. With that said Lee's body bulked to it's limits and Jugo's body unleashed a full transformation.

True Soul. Interesting. Madara said.

What is True Soul? Kabuto asked.

When some one gives themselves into the deepest level of there power. Madara said.

Just then Lee and Jugo charged and each delivers a decapitating punch to there respective foe.

They then turned back to normal and then took a knee in exaction. So how was that? Naruto asked.

Nice but… as soon as Madara said that Kisame charged in with his sword draw and said. You are dead meat. He almost had Naruto until…

**Chapter 45:**

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village, some of Madara's troops made there way into the village. Don't give up hope. Said Konahamaru. We have to protect the village with all our strength. Just then an enemy ninja tried to attack him from behind but then the ninja was attacked and killed. Konahamaru looked to see his savior. Hanabi Hyuga. I thought you would leave with your father. He kicked away an approaching ninja back.

Hanabi said. I am no rookie. She then throw a kunai hitting another ninja that was about to attack Konahamaru. Plus you need some help.

The two of them then when back to back. Then Konahamaru said. Well I appreciate the help. With that said the two you genin charged the enemy.

Meanwhile in an underground cavern Danzo was taking to his men. In order for my dream to become a reality we will not fight Madara or his forces. Just then Sai appeared behind Danzo. Traitor.

You are the traitor. Sai said. We have orders to spy on you and upon receiving information of your actions take you out.

We? Danzo asked.

In that instant several of his men were slathered by Kai with two swords in hand. Like it, my Deadly Tango. He said.

That attack. One of the agents said. It's him Kai.

Kai is with the Fifth we are doomed. Another said.

Ha. Kai said as he sheathed his swords. It is funny how scared you all are.

So what now? Danzo said. Kill me for treason. What happen? Even with your evidence…

Kai then said. Members of "Foundation," your help is needed. The Village in wish Danzo said that he loves his in trouble. Prove you love this land by helping defend it.

Danzo thought that no one would leave him but then all of the agents decorated their masks and left. It seems all your mean have left you. Sai said.

Why are you doing this to me? Danzo asked frantic.  
>Because you hand in the destruction of the Leaf two years ago times two. Kai said. Once for letting Pain kill many of the village's ninja. The second for having a hand in making him.<p>

In a flash he remembered that day. But…

No buts. Kai said. Sai, should I give him mercy?

Yes. Sai said. He still had the village in mind through his actions.

Very well. Kai said. I will be merciful. I will make his death swift. By order of the Hokage.

What! Danzo said.

With that Kai cut his hand and then struck. Crimson Strike. With that a blade of blood slashed Danzo in half. It is done.

Lets go. Sai said. We have some work to do.

Right. Kai said. The two of them then joined into the battle.

**Chapter 46:**

Back in the cavern. You are dead meat. Kisame said with his sword ablaze. He almost had Naruto until one of the other two clocked figure intersepted him with a sword of his own. He pushed Kisame back and then throws Jugo and Lee back to safety. Who are you?

I am hurt. He said as he removed his cloak and revealing it was Suigutsu. But I will tell you it will hurt you more.

So you think you can kill me. Kisame said. Well you can try. With that he throws off his robes. The two then charged each other. To his surprise Kisame was being pushed back and slashed up._ How is it that he is this good?_ He then swung his blade and made contact with Suigutsu. Got you?

Oh really? Suigutsu said. He then pushed back Sharkskin with his bare arm.

How? He asked.

I have been training. Suigutsu then pushed back all the way. You see I have learned to make my body harder by turning the water that makes up my body into ice. But… he then turned into water and then slashed Suigutsu from behind. I have trained to a level that I can switch from one to the other.

Interesting, but... Just then the Kisame that he was fighting turned into water.

What? He said.

But before Suigutsu could react. Water Style: Water Prison. With that Suigutsu was trapped in water. Suigutsu tried to turn into water but he could not. Special water treated with a chemical that prevents you from using your water defense. There is on way for you to escape. My Sharkskin will absorb your chakra slowly allowing me to saver it.

Oh no. Lee said. He was about to run in to help but Jugo help him back. What are you doing he needs our help.

No he doesn't. Jugo said.

Back to the fight Suigutsu was smiling. Ha. You made the biggest mistake.

What do you mean? You are not skilled enough to break out of this. Kisame said.

The mistake was not you trapping me in water, thou that was a big mistake. No what your mistake was not trapping my sword. Suigutsu said.

What do you mean? Kisame asked.

Just then Suigutsu's sword started to float then it pierced the orb of water. Then when it broke Suigutsu took his blade and cut at Kisame's neck but his reflexes were too fast and Suigutsu only managed to land a small cut. What I thought you liked fighting like this?

You bastard. Kisame said. I should have killed you along with that brother of yours like I had planed.

What do you mean? Suigutsu asked.

I could not let there be people that could stop me. Kisame said. You were a treat.

Thank you. Suigutsu said. Now that you said that I have no reason to continue playing around. It is time. Rise up and Strike, **Dragonfang**. Gust then a Light blue aura surrounded Suigutsu.

What? Kisame shouted. In that instant he remembered something in his past.

_Grind them to Bone, __**Sharkskin**__. With that said a dark aura shined around a younger looking Kisame. _

_This is what happens when one of my swords shows their respect for their wielder. Said the crater of the blade._

_Thanks. He said and he was on his way._

But how it that possible?

I made Drangonfang myself. With that said his blade stopped glowing and then the blade increased in width and changed to a crystal blue color. The guard now looked like a opened dragon's head. Drangonfang's true from. He said.

I don't care what that sword does I will kill you. Kisame then charged but with a one handed swing Kisame's arm was cut into rivets. What is this?

Dragonfang is really weird. Suigutsu said. No matter how I try he rarely lands a fatal blow. He prefers turning it's enemy's power back at it. Of course, we are both in agreement. Suigutsu then swung again lopping off another arm. You need to pay. I am going to enjoy this. He then slashed both legs at once.

Please be merciful?

Don't worry I will. Saber Fang. With that Suigutsu slashed him down the middle. He then walked over to Sharkskin and stabbed it with his sword. Done. He then walked off. Their all yours.

Interesting. Kabuto said. I guess it is up to me. He then jumped down to fight. So who's first?

The last cloaked man stepped up. It is my turn. He said removing the cloak revealing him as Sasuke.

Oh Sasuke. Just the one I wanted. Kabuto said.

**Chapter 47****:**

Kabuto charged in using the Chakra Scalpel and tried to strike at Sasuke. But Sasuke dodged easily and then formed a Chidori blade and slashed at Kabuto but Kabuto got out of the way. So you can move around and use you Chidori now. Kabuto said. It is useless thou. You will never be able to beat me. Now that me and Lord Orachimaru are now truly one. With that said his cloak flew off showing that half of Kabuto's body was covered with white scales.

You are nothing. Sasuke said.

You think that I am nothing. He said. I will show you. With that he bit his thumb and then after performing hand signs slammed his hand on the ground. Now Summoning: Dead Soul Jutsu. With that the cave walls started to glow. Then from them came the bodies of many corpses.

No. You monster. Sasuke said. How were you able to do this?

What is it? Naruto asked.

Several of this corpses, I recognize them. Sasuke said. They are my family.

You mean. Naruto said. They are all members of the Uchiha clan.

Right. Kabuto said. You have Madara to thank for collecting all this bodies. So what are you going to do?

Sasuke then closed his eyes and then said. If you want to make it up to me, this is your chance.

With that said many of the bodies were cut down. What is happening? Kabuto asked. He then saw that one of the bodies that he had revived was defeating the others. Why are you doing this? He then tried to force back control but the moment he tried the body then stabbed himself.

With that done Sasuke opened his eyes and then a vacum wave suck up all the bodies leaving only Sasuke and Kabuto.

But how? Kabuto asked.

Sasuke then said. The bond of two brothers can not be broken as easily as I thought. But thank you for bringing Itachi here.

_Nice, he used his bond to have Itachi distract Kabuto giving him enough time to focus. _Madara said. _So Sasuke isn't as weak as he let on._

I will kill you with my own hands. Kabuto said as he charged in.

But with one strike Sasuke then stabbed Kabuto in the gut with one of his swords and said. Nothing, but a puppet. Sasuke then pulled his sword out and sheathed it.

Then as he was walking back Madara spoke up. That was an amazing show. He said. Almost as much as the time I help Itachi with the clan. But I am afraid it is not over for you.

It is for you. Sasuke said. Naruto is a much stronger ninja then you. You will never be able to take him.

You silly boy. I don't need him. Madara said. I soon will have take out the village. I have already learned from Orachimaru's research that is why I gave him the idea of going after Itachi.

So you are responsible for him too. Naruto said.

Of course. He said. I even was the one that suggested to the Raikage at the time to try and take the Byakugan.

Why? Naruto asked. Why do you wish to do all this?

I won't the power that I was denied. Madara said. I want to rule this world. That way I will now longer have to fight. Just then he realized that he had been cut in half. What?

I am sorry but, you are too much of a threat. Naruto said.

You never moved, how did you do this? Madara asked.

When I removed my hood. Naruto said.

But that was. Madara said. You didn't.

I did. The Wind Saber. Naruto said.

An attack that slashed but does not kill. You are truly strong. Madara said. I concede defeat. Finish me.

As you wish. Naruto then took his sword and slashed Madara killing him once and for all.

Then Naruto fainted. Nartuo? Sasuke said.

**Chapter 48:**

20 years later:

A twelve year old boy with red hair was sparing against several cloaked ninja. He used a taijutsu that they had trouble against.

That is enough. Said his teacher. That is enough Jira.

Oh man. But Sasuke sensei. I can still go on for hours. He said.

Sorry but you know it is time to go. Said an older girl with black hair.

Lina, just because you are one year my elder does not mean you can tell me what to do.

You punk. She said.

Lina. You know better. Sasuke said.

Yes father. But it's just that mom will be grumpy if we are not home soon.

Right. Well Jira.

I know. He said. He then untied the weights he was wearing and ran off. He soon got home and greeted his mother. Mom I'm back.

Jira, how was your training? She asked.

Fine. So when is Dad coming home.

He is out training with Kairi. She said.

Kairi. So she is back. He said. Just then The door opened. In walked a man in the Hokage robes. Dad you're home. Welcome. He jumped at him and knocked off his hat revealing a head of yellow hair.

I missed you too. Jira Uzumaki.


End file.
